


红玫瑰与白玫瑰/ Hoa hồng đỏ hoa hồng trắng - 张爱玲/ Trương Ái Linh

by Juanaye



Category: Free!
Genre: Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanaye/pseuds/Juanaye
Summary: 也许每一个男子全都有过这样的两个女人，至少两个。娶了红玫瑰，久而久之，红的变了墙上的一抹蚊子血，白的还是床前明月光；娶了白玫瑰，白的便是衣服上沾的一粒饭黏子，红的却是心口上一颗朱砂痣。Có lẽ mỗi một cái nam tử tất cả đều từng có như vậy hai nữ nhân, ít nhất hai cái. Cưới hoa hồng đỏ, dần dà, hồng thay đổi trên tường một mạt muỗi huyết, bạch vẫn là đầu giường ánh trăng rọi; cưới hoa hồng trắng, bạch đó là trên quần áo dính một cái cơm dính tử, hồng lại là ngực thượng một viên nốt chu sa.





	1. Chapter 1

Chấn bảo sinh mệnh có hai nữ nhân, hắn nói một cái là hắn hoa hồng trắng, một cái là hắn hoa hồng đỏ. Một cái là thánh khiết thê, một cái là nhiệt liệt tình phụ —— người thường từ trước đến nay là như thế này đem tiết liệt hai chữ tách ra tới giảng.

Có lẽ mỗi một cái nam tử tất cả đều từng có như vậy hai nữ nhân, ít nhất hai cái. Cưới hoa hồng đỏ, dần dà, hồng thay đổi trên tường một mạt muỗi huyết, bạch vẫn là “Đầu giường ánh trăng rọi”; cưới hoa hồng trắng, bạch đó là trên quần áo một cái cơm dính tử, hồng lại là ngực thượng một viên nốt chu sa. Ở chấn bảo cũng không phải là như vậy. Hắn là đến nơi đến chốn, có trật tự, hắn toàn bộ mà là như thế này một cái hợp lý nhất tưởng Trung Quốc hiện đại nhân vật, dù cho hắn gặp được sự không phải tẫn hợp lý tưởng, cho hắn tâm hỏi khẩu, khẩu vấn tâm, vài cái tử một điều trị, cũng liền trở nên phảng phất lý tưởng hóa, vạn vật đâu đã vào đấy.

Hắn là chính đồ xuất thân, xuất dương được học vị, cũng ở nhà xưởng thực tập quá, không chỉ là thực học, hơn nữa là vừa học vừa làm đánh hạ tới thiên hạ. Hắn ở một nhà nhãn hiệu lâu đời tử ngoại thương nhiễm dệt công ty làm được rất cao vị trí. Hắn thái thái là tốt nghiệp đại học, thân gia trong sạch, bộ mặt giảo hảo, tính cách ôn hòa, cũng không ra tới giao tế. Một cái nữ nhi mới chín tuổi, đại học giáo dục phí đã cấp trù bị hạ. Phụng dưỡng mẫu thân, ai đều không có hắn như vậy chu đáo; đề bạt huynh đệ, ai đều không có hắn như vậy chú ý; làm công, ai đều không có hắn như vậy hỏa bạo nghiêm túc; đãi bằng hữu, ai đều không có hắn như vậy nhiệt tâm, như vậy nghĩa khí, khắc kỷ. Hắn làm người làm được thập phần thích thú; hắn là không tin có kiếp sau, bằng không hắn hóa danh cũng muốn một lần nữa tới một chuyến —— giống nhau phú quý người rảnh rỗi văn nghệ thanh niên đi tới thanh niên tuy rằng cười hắn tục, lại đều không chê hắn, bởi vì hắn tục khí là ngoại quốc thức tục khí. Hắn vóc dáng không cao, nhưng là thân thủ thoăn thoắt. Đen tối tương hoàng mặt, mang hắc biên mắt kính, mặt mày ngũ quan tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ cũng nhìn không ra cái nguyên cớ tới. Nhưng kia bộ dáng là dáng sừng sững; nói chuyện, nếu không phải chê cười thời điểm, cũng là quả quyết. Sảng khoái tới cực điểm, phảng phất hắn người này hoàn toàn có thể vừa xem hiểu ngay, cho dù không có xem chuẩn hắn đôi mắt là thành khẩn, ngay cả hắn mắt kính cũng có thể làm tín vật.

Chấn bảo xuất thân hàn vi, nếu không phải chính hắn tranh thủ tự do, sợ sẽ muốn đi học sinh ý, làm phục vụ cả đời sinh tử ở một cái ngu muội vô tri cái vòng nhỏ hẹp. Chiếu hiện tại, hắn từ ngoại quốc trở về làm việc thời điểm là đứng ở thế giới chi cửa sổ cửa sổ, thật sự rất khó đến một cái tự do người, bất luận ở hoàn cảnh thượng, tư tưởng thượng, người thường cả đời, lại hảo chút cũng là “Đào hoa phiến”, đánh vỡ đầu, huyết bắn đến cây quạt thượng, liền này mặt trên lược thêm chút nhuộm thành vì một chi đào hoa. Chấn bảo cây quạt lại vẫn là chỗ trống, hơn nữa bút hàm mặc no, sáng sủa sạch sẽ, chỉ chờ hắn đặt bút.

Kia chỗ trống thượng cũng có nhàn nhạt bóng người tử đánh đáy, giống có một loại tinh xảo giả cổ giấy viết thư, trên tờ giấy trắng ấn ra hơi lõm phấn tím cổ trang hình người —— ở thê tử cùng tình phụ phía trước còn có hai cái không quan trọng nữ nhân.

Cái thứ nhất là Paris một cái kỹ nữ.

Chấn bảo học chính là dệt công trình, ở Edinburgh tiến trường học. Khổ học sinh ở nước ngoài là nhìn không tới gì đó, chấn bảo hồi ức trung Anh quốc chỉ giới hạn trong dưới nền đất xe điện, luộc cây cải bắp, chỗ trống sương mù, đói, thèm. Giống ca kịch như vậy đồ vật, hắn vẫn là về nước lúc sau mới kiến thức Thượng Hải Nga Quốc ca kịch đoàn. Chỉ có mỗ một năm nghỉ hè, hắn nhiều hạ mấy cái tiền, đều ra điểm thời gian đi vào Châu Âu đại lục lữ hành một lần. Đạo kinh Paris, hắn chưa chắc không nghĩ nhìn xem Paris người có bao nhiêu hư, chính là không có nội tình bằng hữu lãnh đạo —— bằng hữu như vậy hắn kết giao không dậy nổi, cũng không muốn kết giao —— chính mình xông đi đâu, lại sợ bị người khi dễ, tiêu tiền vượt qua dự toán ở ngoài.

Ở Paris ngày này chạng vạng, hắn không có việc gì nhưng làm, trước thời gian ăn cơm chiều, hắn nơi ở ở một cái yên lặng trên đường, hắn đi bộ về nhà, trong lòng nghĩ: “Nhân gia đều khi ta đến quá Paris.” Không khỏi có chút buồn bã. Đèn đường đã sáng, chính là thái dương còn ở trên đầu, một chút một chút đi xuống rớt, rớt đến kia hình vuông xi măng kiến trúc nóc nhà thượng, xuống chút nữa rớt, đi xuống rớt, nóc nhà thượng phảng phất tuyết trắng mà thực đi một khối. Chấn bảo một đường đi tới, chỉ cảm thấy hoang vắng. Không biết nhà ai dinh thự trong nhà có người dùng một bàn tay chỉ ở nơi đó đàn dương cầm, một chữ một chữ khấm đi xuống, chậm trễ mà, bắn ra lễ Giáng Sinh thánh ca điệu, bắn một chi lại một chi.

Đêm Giáng Sinh Giáng Sinh thơ đều có nó vui thích không khí, chính là tại đây ngày nóng buổi chiều, ở lẳng lặng phơi đầy thái dương trường trên đường, quá không phải lúc, liền giống loạn mộng điên đảo, nhàm chán buồn cười. Chấn bảo không biết vì cái gì, thế nhưng không thể nhẫn nại này một con đầu ngón tay bắn ra dương cầm.

Hắn gia tăng nện bước đi phía trước đi, túi quần một bàn tay, lòng bàn tay ở ra mồ hôi. Hắn đi được nhanh, phía trước một cái hắc y phụ nhân đảo đem bước chân thả chậm, thoáng quay đầu đi tới ngó hắn liếc mắt một cái. Nàng ở hắc mệt ti sa phía dưới ăn mặc hồng váy lót. Hắn thích màu đỏ nội y. Không nghĩ tới loại địa phương này cũng có bực này nữ nhân, cũng có tiểu khách sạn.

Nhiều năm sau, chấn bảo hướng các bằng hữu tường thuật đến này một tử sự, tổng mang theo điểm vui sướng ai cảm trêu ghẹo chính mình, nói: “Đến Paris phía trước vẫn là cái đồng nam tử đâu! Nên đi tưởng nhớ một phen.” Hồi tưởng lên hẳn là là thực lãng mạn sự, chính là không biết vì cái gì, lãng mạn một bộ phận hắn đảo nhớ không rõ, đơn nhặt kia phiền lòng bộ phận tới nhớ rõ. Người nước ngoài trên người thường thường so người Trung Quốc nhiều nữa điểm khí vị, nữ nhân này luôn không yên tâm, hắn thấy nàng cố ý vô tình nâng lên cánh tay tới, quay đầu đi nghe vừa nghe. Trên quần áo, nách phun nước hoa, tiện giới nước hoa cùng hôi nách cùng hãn toan khí hỗn hợp, là khiến người không thể quên mùi lạ. Nhưng mà hắn ghét nhất vẫn là nàng không yên tâm. Cởi quần áo, đơn xuyên kiện váy lót từ trong phòng tắm ra tới thời điểm, nàng đem một bàn tay cao cao chống ở trên cửa, nghiêng đầu hướng hắn cười, hắn biết nàng lại theo bản năng mà nghe nghe chính mình

Như vậy một nữ nhân. Ngay cả như vậy một nữ nhân, hắn ở trên người nàng hoa tiền, cũng còn làm không được nàng chủ nhân. Cùng nàng ở bên nhau 30 phút là nhất cảm thấy thẹn kinh nghiệm.

Còn có một chút chi tiết là hắn không thể quên. Nàng một lần nữa mặc xong quần áo thời điểm, từ đầu thượng bộ đi xuống, bộ một nửa, xiêm y tán loạn mà đôi ở hai vai, phảng phất nhớ tới cái gì dường như, nàng hơi chút ngừng dừng lại. Này trong nháy mắt chi gian hắn ở trong gương nhìn đến nàng. Nàng có rất nhiều xoã tung hoàng tóc, tóc gắt gao banh ở xiêm y bên trong, đơn lộ ra một trương gầy lớn lên mặt, đôi mắt là lam bãi, nhưng về điểm này lam đều lam đến trước mắt thanh vựng đi, tròng mắt bản thân thay đổi trong suốt pha lê cầu. Đó là cái lạnh lẽo, nam nhân mặt, cổ đại binh sĩ mặt. Chấn bảo thần kinh thượng bị rất lớn chấn động.

Ra tới thời điểm, bóng cây tử nghiêng nghiêng nằm ở thái dương bóng dáng, này cũng không đúng, không đối đến trình độ khủng bố.

Phiêu, không sợ phiêu đến hạ lưu, tùy tiện, dơ bẩn ảm bại. Càng là hạ đẳng địa phương càng có quê cha đất tổ hơi thở. Chính là không giống như vậy.

Chấn bảo sau lại mỗi lần cảm thấy chính mình phiêu đến tinh thổi lên tính thời điểm liền nhớ tới năm đó ở Paris, lần đầu tiên, có bao nhiêu ngốc. Hiện tại hắn sinh trong thế giới chủ nhân.

Từ ngày đó xí chấn bảo đã đi xuống quyết tâm muốn sáng tạo một cái “Đối” thế giới, tùy thân mang theo. Ở kia bỏ túi trong thế giới, hắn là tuyệt đối chủ nhân.

Chấn bảo ở Anh quốc trụ lâu rồi, sau khi học xong chạy ngược chạy xuôi tìm một ít sự làm, ở công trường thực tập lại có thể lấy tiền trợ cấp, chi phí dư dả chút, nhân cũng kết bạn mấy người bạn gái. Hắn là người đứng đắn, đem đứng đắn nữ nhân cùng xướng kĩ phân thật sự rõ ràng. Chính là hắn đồng thời lại là cái vội người, yêu đương thời gian hữu hạn, bởi vậy tự nhiên mà vậy thích tương đối sảng khoái đối tượng. Edinburgh Trung Quốc nữ nhân vốn là ít ỏi có thể đếm được, nội địa tới hai cái nữ đồng học, hắn ngại rụt rè làm ra vẻ, giáo hội lại quá giáo hội phái, hiện tại giáo hội dù sao cũng là so người thời nay tình, rất có chút xinh đẹp nhân vật điểm xuyết ở giữa, chính là trước mười năm giáo hội, những cái đó có tình yêu các tín đồ thường thường không thế nào đáng yêu, hoạt bát vẫn là mấy cái Hoa Kiều. Nếu là tạp chủng người, kia so Hoa Kiều càng hào phóng.

Chấn bảo nhận thức một cái tên là hoa hồng cô nương, bởi vì là mối tình đầu, cho nên hắn đem về sau nữ nhân đều so sánh hoa hồng. Này hoa hồng phụ thân là thể diện thương nhân, ở nam Trung Quốc nhiều năm, bởi vì nhất thời cảm tình tác dụng, cưới cái Quảng Đông nữ tử làm vợ, mang theo nàng về nước. Hiện tại kia thái thái ước chừng còn ở nơi đó, chính là hình như có như vô, bình thường không ra xã giao. Hoa hồng tiến chính là Anh quốc trường học, liền vì nàng là không hoàn toàn Anh quốc người, nàng so bất luận cái gì Anh quốc người còn muốn Anh quốc hóa. Anh quốc học sinh là một loại tiêu sái hờ hững. Đối với nhất quan trọng sự đặc biệt tiêu sái, đặc biệt hờ hững. Hoa hồng có phải hay không yêu hắn, chấn bảo xem không lớn ra tới, chính hắn là có điểm mê muội. Hai người đều là thích mau người, thứ bảy buổi tối, một chạy mấy cái sàn nhảy. Không khiêu vũ thời điểm, ngồi nói chuyện, nàng tổng như là thất thần, dùng mấy cây que diêm bổng nghĩ cách đỉnh khởi một con pha lê ly, muốn hắn hỗ trợ duy trì. Hoa hồng chính là như vậy, bướng bỉnh thời điểm, trên mặt có một loại đoan trang biểu tình. Nhà nàng dưỡng một con phù dung điểu, điểu một kêu nàng cuối cùng nó là kêu nàng, vội vàng đáp ứng một tiếng: “A, chim chóc?” Nhón chân chắp tay sau lưng, ngưỡng mặt nhìn lồng chim. Nàng kia nâu nhạt sắc mặt, bởi vì là bầu dục hình thực tượng đại nhân dạng, chính là lúc này có vẻ thực tính trẻ con. Mắt to nhìn cá chậu chim lồng. Trơ mắt. Tròng trắng mắt phát lam. Phảng phất vọng đến sâu đậm trời xanh đi.

Có lẽ nàng bất quá là cái cực bình thường nữ hài tử. Bất quá bởi vì tuổi trẻ duyên cớ, có điểm địa phương nào khiến người không thể hiểu được.

Cũng giống kia chỉ điểu, kêu như vậy một tiếng. Cũng không phải kêu cái nào người, cũng không kêu ra cái gì tới.

Nàng váy ngắn tử ở đầu gối mặt liền xong rồi, lộ ra một đôi nhẹ nhàng chân, tinh xảo đến tượng tủ kính mộc chân, da sắc cũng giống bào sạch du quá đầu gỗ. Tóc cắt đến quá ngắn, sau đầu cạo ra một cái nho nhỏ mũi nhọn. Không có tóc che chở cổ, không có tay áo che chở cánh tay, nàng là cái không ngăn cản người, ai đều có thể ở trên người nàng vớt một phen. Nàng cùng chấn bảo tùy tùy tiện tiện, chấn bảo cho rằng nàng là thiên chân. Nàng cùng ai đều tùy tiện, chấn bảo liền cảm thấy nàng có điểm điên điên ngây ngốc. Như vậy nữ nhân, ở nước ngoài hoặc là thực bình thường, đến Trung Quốc tới là được không thông. Đem nàng cưới tới nhổ trồng ở quê hương xã hội, đó là phí công thương tài, không có lợi sự.

Có thiên buổi tối hắn lái xe đưa nàng về nhà đi. Hắn thường thường như vậy đưa nàng về nhà, chính là lần này tựa hồ có chút bất đồng, bởi vì hắn liền sắp rời đi Anh quốc, nếu hắn có nói cái gì muốn nói. Đã sớm nên nói, chính là hắn không có. Nhà nàng ở tại ngoài thành rất xa địa phương. Đêm khuya ô tô trên đường, gió nhẹ sương trắng, nhẹ nhàng chụp ở trên mặt giống cái mao mao bông dặm phấn tử. Trong xe nói chuyện cũng là nhẹ nhàng phiêu phiêu, tiêu chuẩn Anh quốc thức, có một chút không một chút. Hoa hồng biết nàng đã mất đi hắn. Bởi vì một loại tuyệt vọng bướng bỉnh, nàng từ trong lòng nhiệt ra tới. Mau về đến nhà thời điểm, nàng nói: “Liền ở chỗ này dừng lại bãi. Ta không muốn làm người trong nhà thấy chúng ta nói gặp lại.” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Làm trò bọn họ mặt, ta cũng nhất định sẽ hôn ngươi.” Một mặt nói, một mặt hắn liền duỗi qua tay cánh tay đi đâu trụ nàng bả vai, nàng đem mặt khái ở hắn trên người, xe một đường khai qua đi, khai quá nhà nàng cửa mấy chục mã, mới vừa rồi dừng. Chấn bảo bắt tay duỗi đến nàng nhung tơ áo khoác phía dưới mặt đi ôm nàng, cách toan lạnh thủy toản. Bạc giòn hoa lụa, rất rất nhiều lả lướt trói buộc đồ vật, nàng tuổi trẻ thân mình phảng phất từ trong quần áo nhảy ra tới. Chấn bảo hôn nàng, nàng nước mắt chảy vẻ mặt, là hắn khóc vẫn là nàng khóc, hai người đều không rõ ràng. Ngoài cửa sổ xe, vẫn là kia nói chuyện không đâu gió nhẹ ướt sương mù, lâng lâng gọi người cả người khí lực không chỗ dùng, chỉ có dùng ở ôm thượng. Hoa hồng gắt gao treo ở hắn cổ thượng, luôn cảm thấy không thích hợp, thay đổi một cái tư thế, lại đổi một cái tư thế, không biết như thế nào dán đến càng khẩn một chút mới hảo, hận không thể sinh ở hắn trên người, khảm ở hắn trên người. Chấn bảo trong lòng cũng rối loạn chủ ý. Hắn nằm mơ cũng không nghĩ tới hoa hồng yêu hắn đến này trình độ. Hắn muốn như thế nào liền như thế nào, chính là…… Đây là tuyệt đối không được. Hoa hồng rốt cuộc là cái người đứng đắn. Loại sự tình này không phải hắn làm.

Hoa hồng trên người từ trong quần áo nhảy ra tới, nhảy đến hắn trên người, nhưng là hắn là chính hắn chủ nhân.

Hắn tự chủ, hắn qua đi cũng cảm thấy kinh ngạc. Hắn thế nhưng ngạnh tâm địa đem hoa hồng đưa về gia đi. Sắp chia tay thời điểm, hắn phủng nàng ướt át mặt, phủng hô hô hơi thở, nước mắt thủy cùng chớp động lông mi, lông mi ở hắn lòng bàn tay phác động giống cái tiểu phi trùng, về sau hắn thường thường lấy chuyện này tới khích lệ chính mình: “Ở cái loại này tình hình hạ đều quản được trụ chính mình, hiện tại liền quản không được sao?”

Hắn đối chính hắn đêm đó thượng hạnh kiểm tràn ngập ngạc nhiên tán thưởng, nhưng là hắn trong lòng là hối hận. Cõng chính hắn hắn chưa chắc không hối hận.

Chuyện này hắn không lớn nói cho người, nhưng là bằng hữu trung không có một cái không biết hắn là cái ngồi trong lòng mà vẫn không loạn Liễu Hạ Huệ. Hắn thanh danh này là truyền ra đi.

Bởi vì thành tích ưu việt, tốt nghiệp phía trước hắn đã tiếp anh thương hồng ích nhiễm dệt xưởng thư mời, một hồi Thượng Hải liền đi liền nhận chức. Nhà hắn ở tại giang loan, ly văn phòng quá xa, mới đầu hắn ở nhờ ở người quen trong nhà, sau lại hắn đệ đệ Đồng đốc bảo đọc xong sơ trung, chấn bảo nghĩ cách đem hắn mang ra tới cho hắn bổ thư, muốn khảo hồng ích nhiễm dệt xưởng lập thêm chuyên môn trường học, hai người cùng trì hoãn ở bằng hữu gia, hình như có không tiện. Trùng hợp chấn lưu giữ cái lão đồng học danh gọi vương sĩ hồng, sớm hai năm về nước, ở tại phúc khai sâm lộ một nhà chung cư, có một gian dư thừa nhà ở, chấn bảo cùng hắn thương lượng, liền gia cụ cùng thuê xuống dưới. Dọn đi vào hôm nay, chấn bảo hạ ban, đã hoàng hôn thời điểm, bận bận rộn rộn cùng đệ đệ áp cu li nhóm đem hòm xiểng nâng đi vào. Vương sĩ hồng đứng ở môn đầu chống nạnh nhìn, nội thất đi ra một nữ nhân tới, đang ở gội đầu, đôi một đầu xà phòng bọt, cao cao xây ra vân thạch tượng đắp dường như tuyết trắng sóng quyền. Nàng đôi tay nâng tóc, hướng sĩ hồng nói: “Sấn khuân vác ở chỗ này, gọi bọn hắn đem đồ vật từng cái bố trí hảo bãi. Muốn chúng ta đại tư vụ hỗ trợ, chính là thiên nan vạn nan, toàn đến sấn hắn cao hứng.” Vương sĩ hồng nói: “Ta thế các ngươi giới thiệu, đây là chấn bảo, đây là đốc bảo, đây là ta thái thái. Còn không có đã gặp mặt bãi.” Nữ nhân này đem tay phải từ đầu phát rút ra, cần cùng khách nhân bắt tay, nhìn xem trên tay có xà phòng, không tiện duỗi lại đây, đơn chỉ cười điểm cái đầu, đem ngón tay ở khăn tắm thượng lau lau. Bắn điểm bọt đến chấn bảo mu bàn tay thượng. Hắn không chịu lau nó, từ nó chính mình làm, kia một khối làn da liền có một loại co chặt cảm giác, giống có há mồm nhẹ nhàng hút nó dường như.

Vương thái thái chợt lóe thân lại về tới phòng trong đi, chấn bảo chỉ huy công nhân di dịch giường quầy trong lòng chỉ là bất an, lão cảm thấy có cái cái miệng nhỏ mút hắn tay, hắn đến gần đi đến trong phòng tắm đi rửa tay, nghĩ đến vương sĩ hồng này thái thái, nghe nói là Singapore Hoa Kiều, ở Luân Đôn đọc sách thời điểm cũng là cái giao tế hoa. Lúc ấy cùng vương sĩ hồng ở Luân Đôn kết hôn, chấn bảo bởi vì vội, không có chạy đến xem lễ. Nổi tiếng không bằng gặp mặt. Nàng kia xà phòng nắn liền tóc bạc hạ mặt là kim màu nâu, da thịt khẩn trí, banh đến du quang thủy hoạt, đem đôi mắt giống con hát dường như điếu lên. Một kiện sọc bố áo tắm, chưa từng hệ mang, tùng tùng hợp ở trên người, từ kia đạm mặc trên giấy tờ có thể sơ lược đoán ra thân thể hình dáng, một cái một cái, một tấc tấc đều là sống. Thế nhân chỉ nói áo rộng tay dài cổ trang không nên với đường cong mỹ, chấn bảo hiện tại mới biết lời này là nhưng mà bằng không. Hắn mở ra nước máy long đầu, thủy không lắm nhiệt, chính là lâu phía dưới nồi hơi nhất định ở thiêu, hơi ôn trong nước tựa như có một cây nhiệt tim. Long đầu treo một cổ tử thủy uốn éo uốn éo chảy xuống tới, một tấc tấc đều là sống. Chấn bảo cũng không biết nghĩ đến đâu đi.

Vương sĩ hồng nghe thấy hắn ở trong phòng tắm phóng thủy phóng cái không ngừng, đi tới nói: “Ngươi muốn tắm rửa sao? Bên này thủy lại phóng cũng phóng không ra nhiệt tới, nước ấm cái ống an đến không đúng, này chung cư chính là điểm này không tốt. Ngươi muốn tẩy vẫn là đến chúng ta bên kia tẩy đi.” Chấn bảo liên thanh nói: “Không cần, không cần. Ngươi thái thái không phải ở gội đầu sao?” Sĩ hồng nói: “Này một chút cũng nên tẩy xong rồi. Ta đi xem.” Chấn bảo nói: “Không cần, không cần.” Sĩ hồng đi đến hướng hắn thái thái nói, hắn thái thái nói: “Ta đây liền hảo, ngươi kêu mẹ tới cấp hắn phóng thủy.” Ít khi, sĩ hồng tiếp đón chấn bảo mang theo khăn tắm xà phòng thay đổi xiêm y đi vào bên này trong phòng tắm, Vương thái thái còn ở đối với gương lý tóc, tóc năng đến cực kỳ cuộn lại, chải lên tới thực lao lực, bó lớn bó lớn xé đem xuống dưới, trong phòng hơi nước bốc hơi, nhân đem cửa sổ mở rộng ra, gió đêm thổi vào tới, ngầm đầu tóc thành đoàn phiêu trục, giống như quỷ ảnh tử.

Chấn bảo ôm khăn lông đứng ở ngoài cửa, nhìn trong phòng tắm mãnh liệt ánh đèn chiếu rọi xuống, đầy đất lăn loạn tóc, trong lòng phiền não. Hắn thích chính là nhiệt nữ nhân, phóng đãng một chút, cưới không được nữ nhân. Nơi này một cây đã làm thái thái hơn nữa là bằng hữu thái thái, ít nhất không có nguy hiểm, nhưng mà…… Xem nàng tóc! —— nơi nơi đều là nàng, dắt ràng buộc vướng.

Sĩ hồng hai vợ chồng ở phòng tắm nói chuyện, nghe không rõ ràng lắm. Thủy phóng đầy một chậu, hai người ra tới, làm chấn bảo đi vào tắm rửa, chấn bảo tắm rửa xong, ngồi xổm xuống mà đi, đem gạch men sứ thượng loạn tóc một đoàn đoàn nhặt lên, tổng thể một xâu. Năng quá đầu tóc, hơi tử thượng phát hoàng, tương đương ngạnh, giống truyền điện tế dây thép. Hắn đem nó nhét vào túi quần đi, hắn tay dừng lại ở trong túi, chỉ cảm thấy cả người khô nóng. Như vậy hành động rốt cuộc quá buồn cười. Hắn lại đem kia đoàn tóc lấy ra tới, nhẹ nhàng vứt nhập ống nhổ.

Hắn dắt xà phòng khăn lông trở lại chính mình trong phòng đi, hắn đệ đệ đốc bảo đang ở khai cái rương lý đồ vật, hướng hắn nói: “Nơi này từ trước khách trọ không biết là cái cái dạng gì người —— ngươi xem, ghế bao thượng, thảm thượng, thiêu tịnh là thuốc lá động! Ngươi xem trên bàn vết nước tử, sát không xong. Tương lai Vương tiên sinh sẽ không trách chúng ta bãi?” Chấn bảo nói: “Đương nhiên sẽ không, chính bọn họ trong lòng hiểu rõ. Hơn nữa chúng ta là nhiều năm lão đồng học, ai giống ngươi nhỏ mọn như vậy?” Nhân nở nụ cười. Đốc bảo trầm ngâm một lát, lại nói: “Từ trước cái kia khách trọ, ngươi nhận thức sao?” Chấn bảo nói: “Giống như họ Tôn, cũng là từ nước Mỹ trở về, ở đại học dạy học.

Ngươi hỏi hắn làm cái gì? “Đốc bảo chưa mở miệng, trước cười cười, nói:” Vừa rồi ngươi không ở nơi này, nhà bọn họ đại tư vụ cùng mẹ tiến vào thay chúng ta quải bức màn ta nghe thấy bọn họ thầm thì nói cái gì ‘ không biết đợi đến trường đãi không dài ’, lại nói từ trước cái kia, Vương tiên sinh nhất định phải đuổi đi hắn đi. Vốn dĩ Vương tiên sinh muốn tới Singapore đi làm buôn bán, sớm cần phải đi, liền vì này cọc sự, không yên tâm thế nào cũng phải hắn đi hắn mới đi, hai người bính hai tháng. “Chấn bảo cuống quít quát bảo ngưng lại nói:” Ngươi tin hắn nhóm nói bậy! Ở tại nhân gia trong nhà, đệ nhất không thể cùng bọn hắn người hầu nghị luận chủ nhân, đây là phi liền lớn! “Đốc bảo không ngôn ngữ.


	2. Chapter 2

Giây lát, mẹ tiến thỉnh ăn cơm, chấn bảo huynh đệ cùng ra tới. Vương gia đồ ăn là mang điểm Nam Dương phong vị, trung đồ ăn tây ăn, chủ yếu chính là một mặt già lý thịt dê. Vương thái thái chính mình trước mặt lại chỉ có hơi mỏng một mảnh hong bánh mì, một phiến chân giò hun khói, còn đem phì bộ phận thiết hạ phân cho nàng trượng phu. Chấn bảo cười nói: “Như thế nào Vương thái thái lượng cơm ăn như vậy tiểu?” Sĩ hồng nói: “Nàng sợ béo.” Chấn bảo lộ ra kinh ngạc thần khí, nói: “Vương thái thái như vậy vừa lúc nha, một chút cũng không mập.” Vương thái thái nói: “Gần đây giảm bớt năm bàng, gầy nhiều.” Sĩ hồng cười duỗi qua tay đi ninh ninh nàng gò má nói: “Gầy nhiều? Đây là cái gì?” Hắn thái thái xem xét hắn liếc mắt một cái nói: “Đây là ta năm ngoái ăn dương thịt.” Này vừa nói, đại gia tất cả đều ha ha nở nụ cười.

Chấn bảo huynh đệ cùng nàng là lần đầu gặp mặt, nàng làm chủ nhân cũng không từng đổi kiện trên quần áo cái bàn ăn cơm, vẫn như cũ ăn mặc mới vừa rồi kia kiện tắm y, trên đầu tóc không có làm thấu, lung tung triền một cái khăn lông trắng, khăn lông phía dưới thỉnh thoảng nhỏ giọt thủy tới, sáng lấp lánh chuế ở ấn đường. Nàng này không câu thúc trình độ, không những luôn luôn ở ở nông thôn đốc bảo thâm cho rằng dị. Đó là chấn bảo cũng thấy hi hãn. Tịch thượng nàng hỏi han, thập phần chu đáo, tuy rằng nhìn ra được tới nàng là cái không tốt với trị gia người, xã giao công phu là tốt.

Sĩ hồng hướng chấn bảo nói: “Trước chút khi chưa kịp cùng các ngươi nói, ngày mai ta liền phải ra cửa, có chút việc muốn tới Singapore đi một chuyến. Cũng may hiện tại các ngươi dọn vào được. Mọi việc cũng có thể chiếu ứng lẫn nhau.” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Vương thái thái như vậy cái có khả năng người, nàng chiếu ứng chúng ta còn kém không nhiều lắm, chỗ nào luân được đến chúng ta tới chiếu ứng nàng?” Sĩ hồng cười nói: “Ngươi đừng nhìn nàng kỉ lý tra lạp —— chuyện gì cũng đều không hiểu, đến Trung Quốc tới ba năm, vẫn là quá không quen, lời nói đều không thể nói tới.” Vương thái thái mỉm cười, cũng không cùng hắn cãi lại, lo chính mình gọi mẹ lấy ra tủ chén thượng kia bình dược tới, đảo ra một muỗng tử ăn. Chấn bảo thấy cái thìa kia bạch sơn dường như dày nặng dịch nước, bất giác nhíu mày nói: “Đây là Canxi nhũ sao? Ta cũng ăn qua, hảo khó ăn.” Vương thái thái rót tiếp theo cái thìa, sau một lúc lâu nói không ra lời, nuốt nước miếng, mới nói: “Tựa như uống tường dường như!” Chấn bảo lại nở nụ cười nói: “Vương thái thái nói chuyện, một câu là một câu, thực sự có kính đạo!”

Vương quá quá nói: “Đồng tiên sinh, đừng chỉ kêu ta Vương thái thái.” Nói, đứng lên khỏi ghế, đi đến dựa cửa sổ một trương án thư trước mặt đi. Chấn bảo nghĩ nghĩ nói: “Đích xác Vương thái thái này ba chữ, tựa hồ quá khuyết thiếu cá tính.” Vương thái thái ngồi ở án thư trước mặt, phảng phất ở nơi đó viết chút thứ gì, sĩ hồng theo qua đi, tay chống ở nàng trên vai, khom lưng hỏi: “Hảo hảo lại ăn cái gì dược?” Vương thái thái chỉ lo viết, cũng không quay đầu lại, đáp: “Hỏa khí lên đây, trên mặt sinh cái ngật đáp.” Sĩ hồng đem mặt thấu đi lên nói: “Ở nơi nào?” Vương thái thái nhẹ nhàng hướng bên cạnh làm, lại là nhíu mày, lại là cười, cảnh cáo mà nói: “Ai, ai, ai,” đốc bảo là cũ gia đình lớn lên, trước nay chưa thấy qua như vậy phu thê, ngồi không được, chỉ lo quan khán phong cảnh, đẩy ra cửa kính, đi đến trên ban công đi. Chấn bảo tương đương trấn tĩnh mà tước hắn quả táo. Vương thái thái rồi lại đã đi tới, đem một trương tờ giấy tử đưa đến hắn trước mặt, cười nói: “Nào, ta cũng có cái tên.” Sĩ hồng cười nói: “Ngươi kia một tay chữ Trung Quốc, không lấy ra tới cũng thế, gọi người ta chê cười.” Chấn bảo vừa thấy, trên giấy xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo viết “Vương kiều nhuỵ” ba chữ, càng viết càng lớn, một cái “Nhuỵ”

Tự, lác đác lưa thưa, đơn giản thành ba chữ, bất giác cười khúc khích. Sĩ hồng vỗ tay nói: “Ta nói nhân gia muốn cười ngươi, các ngươi những cái đó Hoa Kiều, lấy ra tên tới, thật sự thiếu hào phóng.”

Kiều nhuỵ phồng lên miệng, nắm lấy kia tờ giấy, đoàn thành một đoàn, phản thân liền đi, như là giận dỗi bộ dáng. Nhưng mà nàng đi ra ngoài không đến nửa phút, lại vào được, trong tay phủng cái khai cái bình thủy tinh, bên trong là đường hạch đào, nàng một đường đi, đã là ăn lên, lại làm chấn bảo đốc bảo ăn. Sĩ hồng cười nói: “Này lại không sợ béo!” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Như thế thật sự, ăn nhiều đường, dễ dàng nhất béo phì.” Sĩ hồng cười nói: “Ngươi không biết bọn họ Hoa Kiều ——” mới nói một nửa, bị kiều nhuỵ đánh một chút nói: “Lại là ‘ bọn họ Hoa Kiều! ’ không được ngươi kêu ta ‘ bọn họ! ’” sĩ hồng tiếp tục nói tiếp nói: “Bọn họ Hoa Kiều, người Trung Quốc chỗ hỏng cũng có, người nước ngoài chỗ hỏng cũng có. Cùng ngoại quốc người học xong sợ béo, cái này không ăn, cái kia không ăn, động bất động liền ăn thuốc xổ, đường vẫn là luyến tiếc không ăn. Ngươi hỏi nàng! Ngươi hỏi nàng vì cái gì ăn cái này, nàng nhất định là nói, hai ngày này có điểm tiểu ho khan, đường phèn hạch đào, trị ho khan nhất linh.” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Đích xác đây là người Trung Quốc lão tính tình, thích ăn cái gì, chính là cái gì nhất linh.” Kiều nhuỵ cầm một viên hạch đào nhân đặt ở trên dưới nha chi gian, đem ngón út điểm trúng hắn, nói: “Ngươi đừng nói —— lời này cũng có điểm đạo lý.”

Chấn bảo làm trò nàng, tổng giống như ăn say rượu sợ muốn thất nghi dường như, đến gần liền đi dạo đến trên ban công tới. Gió lạnh một thổi, càng thêm lòng nghi ngờ vừa rồi có phải hay không có điểm hồng đầu trướng mặt. Hắn trong lòng thực sự phiền não, mới cùng hoa hồng vĩnh quyết, nàng lại mượn xác hoàn hồn, hơn nữa làm nhân gia thê. Hơn nữa nữ nhân này so hoa hồng càng có trình độ, nàng ở kia gian trong phòng, liền phảng phất mãn phòng đều là chu phấn bích hoạ, tả một cái hữu một cái họa nửa thân trần nàng. Như thế nào sẽ tịnh gặp phải này một loại nữ nhân đâu? Chẳng lẽ muốn trách chính hắn, nơi nơi chạm vào là nổ ngay? Không bãi? Thuần túy người Trung Quốc bên trong này người đi chung đường đến tột cùng thiếu. Hắn là bởi vì mới vừa về nước, cho nên một hỗn lại xen lẫn trong nửa tây nửa trung xã giao trong giới. Ở nước ngoài thời điểm, phàm là gặp được một người Trung Quốc người đó là “Tha hương ngộ cố tri”. Ở quê hương tái ngộ thấy tha hương bạn cố tri, một hồi thục, hai lần sinh, dần dần cũng liền xa cách —— chính là này vương kiều nhuỵ, sĩ hồng cưới nàng không cũng làm cho thực được chứ? Đương nhiên vương sĩ hồng, nhân gia lão tử có tiền, không giống hắn toàn dựa vào chính mình đi phía trước sấm, như vậy nữ nhân là cái liên lụy. Huống hồ hắn không giống vương sĩ hồng như vậy hảo tính tình, từ nữ nhân hạnh kiểm xấu. Nếu là cả ngày cùng nàng ồn ào nhốn nháo đâu, cũng không phải chuyện này, đem nam nhân chí khí đều ma hết. Đương nhiên…… Cũng là vì vương sĩ hồng chế không được nàng duyên cớ. Bằng không nàng cũng đến nỗi như vậy.…… Chấn bảo ôm cánh tay nằm ở lan can thượng, dưới lầu một chiếc huy hoàng điểm đèn xe điện ngừng ở môn đầu, rất nhiều người đi lên xuống dưới, một xe đèn, lại khai đi rồi. Trên đường tĩnh lắc lư chỉ còn lại có chung cư hạ tầng thịt bò trang ánh đèn. Gió thổi hai mảnh lá rụng đạp lạp đạp lạp phảng phất không ai xuyên giày rách, chính mình đi lên một vài ngày.…… Trên thế giới này có như vậy rất nhiều người, chính là bọn họ không thể bồi ngươi về nhà. Tới rồi đêm khuya tĩnh lặng, còn có bất cứ lúc nào, chỉ cần là sống chết trước mắt, thâm ám nơi, khi đó chỉ có thể có một cái thiệt tình ái thê, hoặc là chính là tịch mịch. Chấn bảo cũng không có rõ ràng mà nghĩ như vậy, chỉ cảm thấy một trận thê lương.

Sĩ hồng phu thê một đường nói chuyện, cũng đi đến trên ban công tới. Sĩ hồng hướng hắn thái thái nói: “Ngươi đầu phát làm sao? Thổi phong, càng muốn ho khan.” Kiều nhuỵ cởi xuống trên đầu khăn lông, đem đầu tóc run lên run lên nói: “Không quan hệ.” Chấn bảo đoán bọn họ phu thê ly biệt sắp tới, nói vậy có chút chuyện riêng tư muốn nói, cố ý cầm miệng đánh cái a thiếu nói: “Chúng ta đi trước ngủ. Đốc bảo ngày mai còn phải khởi cái đại sớm đến trong trường học lấy chương trình đi.” Sĩ hồng nói: “Ta ngày mai buổi chiều đi, ước chừng không thấy được ngươi.” Hai người bắt tay nói gặp lại, chấn bảo đốc bảo tự trở về phòng đi.

Thứ ngày chấn bảo hạ ban trở về, một khấm linh, kiều nhuỵ một bàn tay nắm điện thoại ống nghe thế hắn mở cửa. Phòng ngoài ánh sáng thực ám, thấy không rõ lắm, nhưng thấy giá áo tử thượng thiếu sĩ hồng mũ cùng áo khoác, giá áo tử phía dưới đặt một con rương da cũng không có, tưởng là đã nhích người. Chấn bảo cởi áo khoác treo ở giá thượng, tai nghe đến kia sương kiều nhuỵ bát số điện thoại, nói: “Thỉnh tôn tiên sinh nghe điện thoại.” Chấn bảo liền để lại cái tâm. Lại nghe kiều nhuỵ hỏi: “Là đễ mễ sao?…… Không, ta hôm nay không ra đi, ở nhà chờ một cái bạn trai.” Nói, khanh khách cười đem lên, lại nói: “Hắn là ai? Không nói cho ngươi. Dựa vào cái gì muốn nói cho ngươi?…… Nga, ngươi không có hứng thú sao? Ngươi đối với ngươi chính mình không có hứng thú sao?…… Dù sao ta 5 giờ chung chờ hắn dùng trà, chuyên chờ hắn, ngươi nhưng đừng xông tới. “

Chấn bảo không đợi nàng nói xong, đã sớm đến trong phòng đi, hắn đệ đệ không ở trong phòng, trong phòng tắm cũng không có người. Hắn tìm được trên ban công tới, kiều nhuỵ lại từ khách trong phòng đón ra tới nói: “Đốc bảo ném xuống lời nói, kêu ta nói cho ngươi, hắn đi ra ngoài nhìn xem có chút thư khả năng ở sách cũ quán thượng mua được.” Chấn bảo cảm tạ nàng, nhìn nàng một cái. Hắn ăn mặc một kiện phết đất trường bào, là nhất tiên cay ẩm ướt màu xanh lục, dính cái gì liền nhiễm tái rồi. Nàng thoáng di động một bước, phảng phất nàng vừa rồi sở chiếm hữu không khí thượng liền lưu trữ cái lục tích tử.

Quần áo tựa hồ làm được quá nhỏ, hai bên bính khai một tấc nửa cái khe, dùng lục lụa mang chữ thập giao nhau một đường lạc lên, lộ ra bên trong thâm phấn hồng váy lót. Kia quá mức chói mắt sắc điệu là khiến người xem lâu rồi muốn hoạn bệnh mù màu chứng. Cũng chỉ có nàng có thể nếu vô chuyện lạ mà ăn mặc như vậy quần áo. Nàng nói: “Tiến vào ăn ly trà sao?” Một mặt nói, một mặt xoay người đi đến khách trong phòng đi, ở cái bàn bên cạnh ngồi xuống, chấp nhất ấm trà châm trà. Trên bàn tề tề chỉnh chỉnh phóng hai phân ly bàn. Cái đĩa đựng đầy tô bánh rán can dự hong bánh mì. Chấn bảo đứng ở cửa kính khẩu cười nói: “Chờ lát nữa có khách nhân tới bãi?” Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Chúng ta không đợi hắn, ăn trước lên bãi.” Chấn bảo do dự một hồi, trước sau nghiền ngẫm không ra nàng là có ý tứ gì, tạm thời bồi nàng ngồi xuống.

Kiều nhuỵ hỏi: “Muốn sữa bò sao?” Chấn bảo nói: “Ta đều tùy tiện.” Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Nga, đúng rồi, ngươi thích ăn trà xanh, ở nước ngoài mấy năm nay, luôn muốn ăn không ăn, hôm qua cái ngươi nói.” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Ngươi trí nhớ thật tốt.” Kiều nhuỵ đứng dậy khấm linh, hơi hơi ngó hắn liếc mắt một cái nói: “Ngươi không biết, bình thường ta trí nhớ nhất hư.” Chấn bảo trong lòng phanh nhảy dựng, không khỏi có chút hoảng hoảng hốt hốt. Mẹ vào được, kiều nhuỵ phân phó nói: “Phao hai ly trà xanh tới.” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Thuận tiện kêu nàng mang một phần chén trà cùng mâm tới bãi, chờ lát nữa khách nhân tới lại đến thêm.” Kiều nhuỵ xem xét hắn một chút, cười nói: “Cái sao khách nhân, ngươi như vậy nhớ hắn? Mẹ, ngươi cho ta lấy chi bút tới, còn muốn tờ giấy.” Nàng sưu sưu mà viết cái giấy nhắn tin, đẩy qua đi làm chấn bảo xem, mặt trên là thực nói thẳng hai câu lời nói: “Thân ái đễ mễ, hôm nay thực xin lỗi thật sự, ta có chút việc, đi ra ngoài. Kiều nhuỵ.” Nàng đem kia tờ giấy chiết khấu một chút, giao cho mẹ nói: “Trong chốc lát tôn tiên sinh tới, ngươi đem cái này cho hắn, liền nói ta không ở nhà.”

Mẹ ra đi, chấn bảo ăn bánh quy, cười nói: “Ta thật không hiểu ngươi, tội gì tới đâu, hẹn nhân gia tới, lại làm người một chuyến tay không.” Kiều nhuỵ thân mình đi phía trước thăm, tập trung tinh thần suy xét bàn thập cẩm bánh quy, chọn tới chọn đi không có một khối vừa ý, đáp: “Ước hắn thời điểm, cũng không tính toán làm hắn bạch chạy.” Chấn bảo nói: “Nga? Lâm thời quyết định sao?” Kiều nhuỵ cười nói: “Ngươi không nghe thấy quá những lời này sao? Nữ nhân có thay đổi chủ trương quyền lợi.”

A mẹ tặng trà xanh tới, lá trà tràn đầy nổi tại trên mặt nước, chấn bảo đôi tay phủng pha lê ly, chỉ là uống không tiến trong miệng. Hắn hai mắt nhìn trà, trong lòng lại nghiên cứu ra một cái duyên cớ tới. Kiều nhuỵ cõng trượng phu cùng kia họ Tôn dẫu lìa ngó ý còn vươn tơ lòng, rõ ràng ngại hắn ở bên chướng mắt, cho nên hôm nay cố ý hướng hắn đặc biệt tỏ vẻ hảo cảm, đem hắn treo lên tay, liền ngăn chặn hắn miệng. Kỳ thật chấn bảo tuyệt đối không năm tâm địa đi quản bọn họ nhàn sự. Chớ nói hắn cùng sĩ hồng không đủ trình độ giao tình, lại là cắt đầu đổi cổ bằng hữu, ở nhân gia vợ chồng chi gian châm ngòi thị phi, cũng là không đáng. Chính là vô luận như thế nào, nữ nhân này là không dễ chọc. Hắn lại thêm vài phần cảnh giác.

Kiều nhuỵ buông chén trà, đứng lên thân, từ tủ chén lấy ra một bình bơ lạc tới, cười nói: “Ta là cái thô nhân, thích ăn thô đồ vật.” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Ai nha, thứ này nhất giàu có tẩm bổ liêu, nhất khiến người béo phì!” Kiều nhuỵ khai cái nắp nói: “Ta đỉnh thích phạm pháp. Ngươi không tán thành phạm pháp sao?” Chấn bảo bắt tay đè lại pha lê vại, nói: “Không.” Kiều nhuỵ do dự nửa ngày, cười nói: “Như vậy bãi, ngươi cho ta bánh mì sụp một chút, ngươi sẽ không cho ta quá nhiều.” Chấn bảo thấy nàng làm ra năm nhu nhược đáng thương bộ dáng, không cấm nở nụ cười, quả thực vì nàng bánh mì thượng đắp chút bơ lạc. Kiều nhuỵ từ chén trà khẩu thượng nhìn chăm chú hắn, nhấp miệng cười nói: “Ngươi biết ta vì cái gì sai khiến ngươi? Nếu là ta chính mình, có lẽ một xem ý chí kiên cường lên, sụp đến quá ít!”

Hai người đồng thanh cười to. Không chịu nổi nàng như vậy tính trẻ con kiều mị, chấn bảo dần dần mềm hoá.

Chính uống trà, bên ngoài chuông cửa vang, chấn lưu giữ điểm ngồi lập không chừng, luôn mãi nói: “Là ngươi thỉnh khách bãi? Ngươi không cảm thấy áy náy sao?” Kiều nhuỵ chỉ nhún vai. Chấn bảo phủng pha lê ly đi đến trên ban công đi nói: “Chờ hắn ra tới khi chờ, ta nguyện ý xem hắn là như thế nào một người.” Kiều nhuỵ theo sau theo ra tới nói: “Hắn sao? Thật xinh đẹp, quá xinh đẹp.” Chấn bảo dựa chằng chịt cười nói: “Ngươi không thích mỹ nam tử?” Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Nam nhân mỹ không được, nam người so nữ nhân còn muốn không chịu nổi quán.” Chấn bảo nửa hạp con mắt nhìn nàng mỉm cười nói: “Ngươi đừng nói nhân gia, chính ngươi cũng là bị chiều hư.” Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Có lẽ.

Ngươi nhưng thật ra vừa mới tương phản. Ngươi nơi chốn cắt xén chính ngươi, kỳ thật ngươi cùng ta giống nhau chính là một cái ham chơi ăn ngon người. “Chấn bảo nở nụ cười nói:” Nga? Thật vậy chăng? Ngươi đảo hiểu được! “Kiều nhuỵ cúi đầu, nhẹ nhàng đi nhặt ly trung lá trà, nhặt nửa thiên, uống một ngụm. Chấn bảo cũng không thanh mà ăn trà. Không lớn công phu, chung cư đi ra một cái xuyên tây trang từ ba tầng trên lầu vọng đi xuống, xem không rõ ràng, nhưng thấy hắn vội vàng mà xoay cái cong, phảng phất là nghẹn một bụng khí dường như. Chấn bảo nhịn không được lại nói:” Đáng thương, bạch chạy một chuyến! “Kiều nhuỵ nói:” Dù sao hắn cả ngày không có việc gì làm. Ta chính mình cũng là cái không có việc gì làm người, cố tình xem thường không có việc gì làm người. Ta liền thích ở vội nhân thủ như lang tựa hổ mà đoạt tiếp theo điểm thời gian tới —— ngươi nói đây là không phải phạm tiện? “

Chấn bảo dựa vào chằng chịt thượng, trước đem một chân đi đá kia chằng chịt, dần dần cố ý vô tình mà đá khởi nàng kia ghế mây tới, ghế dựa chấn động động, nàng cánh tay thượng thịt liền hơi hơi một run run, nàng thịt cũng không nhiều, chỉ vì khung xương tử sinh đến tiểu, hơi hiện béo một chút. Chấn bảo hiểu được: “Ngươi thích vội người?” Kiều nhuỵ đem một bàn tay ấn ở đôi mắt thượng, cười nói: “Kỳ thật cũng không cái gọi là. Ta tâm là một khu nhà chung cư phòng ở.” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Kia, nhưng có rảnh phòng quảng cáo cho thuê đâu?” Kiều nhuỵ đi không đáp ứng. Chấn bảo nói: “Chính là ta trụ không quen chung cư phòng ở. Ta muốn trụ đơn tràng.” Kiều nhuỵ hừ một tiếng nói: “Xem ngươi có bản lĩnh hủy đi trọng cái!” Chấn bảo lại nặng nề mà đá nàng ghế dựa một chút nói: “Nhìn ta bãi!” Kiều nhuỵ lấy ra trên mặt tay, mở to hai mắt nhìn hắn nói: “Ngươi đảo cũng sẽ nói hai câu lời nói dí dỏm!” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Thấy ngươi, không nghịch ngợm cũng nghịch ngợm.”

Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Nói thật, ngươi đem ngươi từ trước sự giảng điểm ta nghe một chút.” Chấn bảo nói: “Chuyện gì?” Kiều nhuỵ đem một chân quét ngang qua đi, đá đến hắn thiếu chút nữa bát phiên trong tay trà, nàng cười nói: “Giả vờ! Ta đều đã biết.” Chấn bảo nói: “Đã biết còn hỏi? Nhưng thật ra ngươi đem chuyện của ngươi nói điểm cho ta nghe bãi.” Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Ta sao?” Nàng thiên đầu, đem hạ cằm trên vai ai tới ai đi, một hồi lâu, thấp thấp nói: “Ta cả đời, dăm ba câu liền có thể nói xong.” Sau một lúc lâu, chấn bảo thúc giục nói: “Như vậy, ngươi nói nha.” Kiều nhuỵ rồi lại không ra tiếng, nhìn chăm chú suy tư. Chấn bảo nói: “Ngươi cùng sĩ hồng là như thế nào nhận thức?” Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Cũng thực bình thường. Học Sinh Hội ở Luân Đôn mở họp, ta là đại biểu, hắn cũng là đại biểu.” Chấn bảo nói: “Ngươi là ở Luân Đôn đại học?” Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Nhà ta đưa ta đến Anh quốc đọc sách, đơn giản là vì gả chồng, hảo chọn cái tốt. Đi thời điểm tuổi còn nhỏ đâu, căn bản cũng không nghĩ kết hôn, bất quá nương tìm người có tên nghĩa ở bên ngoài chơi. Chơi mấy năm, thanh danh dần dần không được tốt, lúc này mới luống cuống tay chân mà bắt cái sĩ hồng.” Chấn bảo đá nàng ghế dựa một chút: “Ngươi còn không có chơi đủ?” Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Cũng không phải có đủ hay không vấn đề. Một người, học xong giống nhau bản lĩnh, tổng luyến tiếc phóng không cần.” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Đừng quên ngươi là ở Trung Quốc.” Kiều nhuỵ đem tàn trà uống một hơi cạn sạch, đứng lên khỏi ghế, đem trong miệng lá trà phun đến chằng chịt bên ngoài đi, cười nói: “Trung Quốc cũng có Trung Quốc tự do, có thể tùy ý hướng trên đường phun đồ vật.”

Chuông cửa lại vang, chấn bảo đoán là hắn đệ đệ đã trở lại, quả nhiên là đốc bảo. Đốc bảo một hồi tới, tự nhiên liền hai dạng khác biệt. Chấn bảo qua đi nghĩ lại mới vừa rồi tình hình, ở kia hoàng hôn trên ban công, xem không cẩn thận nàng, chỉ nghe thấy kia thấp tiểu nhân thanh âm, bí mật mà, tựa như ở bên tai phía dưới, ngứa cây muối thổi khí. Ở trong bóng tối, tạm thời có thể quên nàng kia động lòng người thân thể tồn tại, bởi vậy có cơ hội biết nàng mặt khác còn có khác. Nàng phảng phất là cái thông minh ngay thẳng người, tuy rằng là làm người thê tử, tinh thần thượng vẫn là phát dục chưa toàn, đây là chấn bảo cho rằng đáng yêu nhất một chút. Liền tại đây mặt trên hắn cảm thấy một loại tân uy hiếp, cùng này tân uy hiếp tương đối lên, đơn thuần thịt dụ hoặc xây dựng chế độ không tính cái gì. Hắn tuyệt đối không có thể nghiêm túc nào! Đó là tự tìm phiền toái. Có lẽ…… Có lẽ vẫn là nàng thân mình ở tác quái. Nam tử khát khao một nữ tử thân thể thời điểm, liền quan tâm đến linh hồn của nàng, chính mình lừa chính mình nói là yêu linh hồn của nàng. Chỉ có chiếm lĩnh thân thể của nàng lúc sau, hắn mới có thể đủ quên linh hồn của nàng. Có lẽ đây là duy nhất giải thoát phương pháp. Tại sao lại không chứ? Nàng có rất nhiều tình nhân, thêm một cái thiếu một cái, nàng cũng không để bụng. Vương sĩ hồng tuy không thể nói đúng không để ý, cũng hoàn toàn không đã chịu lớn hơn nữa ủy khuất.

Chấn bảo đột nhiên nhắc nhở chính hắn, hắn đang ở vắt óc tìm mưu kế nghĩ ra các loại lý do, chứng minh hắn vì cái gì hẳn là cùng nữ nhân này ngủ. Hắn cảm thấy xấu hổ, quyết định về sau nghĩ cách trốn tránh nàng, đồng thời xuống tay tìm phòng ở, có thích hợp địa phương liền lập tức chuyển nhà. Hắn nhờ người từ giữa thu xếp, đem hắn đệ đệ xếp vào đến chuyên môn trường học ký túc xá đi, dư lại hắn một người, tổng dễ làm. Cơm trưa nguyên là ở văn phòng phụ cận tiệm ăn ăn, hiện tại hắn cơm chiều cũng ở bên ngoài ăn, hỗn đến đã khuya mới vừa rồi về nhà, một hồi đi liền lên giường.

Có một ngày buổi tối nghe thấy điện thoại lãnh vang lên, hồi lâu không ai tới đón. Hắn mới vừa chạy ra, phảng phất nghe thấy kiều nhuỵ cửa phòng một khai, hắn sợ vạn nhất ở hắc ám đường đi đánh vào cùng nhau, liền tính toán lui trở về. Chính là kiều nhuỵ phảng phất vội vàng gian sờ không tới điện thoại cơ, hắn liền tiếp cận đem đèn điện vân vê. Ánh đèn dưới vừa thấy vương kiều nhuỵ, đi đem hắn xem ngây người. Nàng không biết chính là mới tắm rồi, thay một bộ áo ngủ, là Nam Dương Hoa Kiều việc nhà xuyên sa lung bố chế áo quần, kia sa lung bố thượng ấn hoa, đen nghìn nghịt cũng không biết là long xà vẫn là cỏ cây, dắt ti phàn đằng, ô kim bên trong trán ra quất lục. Sấn đến trong phòng bóng đêm cũng thâm. Này phòng ngoài ở trong tối hoàng đèn chiếu rất giống một tiết xe lửa, từ tha hương chạy đến tha hương. Xe lửa thượng nữ nhân là bèo nước gặp nhau, nhưng là cái dễ thân nữ nhân.

Nàng một bàn tay cầm lấy ống nghe, một bàn tay duỗi đến xương sườn đi khấu kia tiểu kim hạch đào nút tử, khấu một hồi, cũng cũng không có khấu thượng, kỳ thật bên trong cái gì cũng nhìn không thấy, chấn bảo không tránh được tâm huyền huyền, tổng cảm thấy quan tình, nàng quay người đứng, tóc rối bời nghiêng lược xuống dưới, sắc mặt hoàng hoàng phảng phất nhũ kim loại thần tượng, lông mi thấp, kia lông mi bóng dáng trọng đến giống có cái tay nhỏ hợp ở má thượng. Vừa rồi đi được vội vàng, đem một con da dép lê cũng đá rơi xuống, không có giày chân liền đạp lên một khác chỉ chân trên lưng. Chấn bảo chỉ tới kịp thấy nàng mắt cá chân thượng có phấn rôm dấu vết, nàng bên kia đã treo lên điện thoại —— là gọi lộn số, kiều nhuỵ đứng thẳng không lao, một uy thân liền ở ghế trên ngồi xuống, tay còn ấn điện thoại cơ. Chấn bảo phương diện này bắt tay gác ở môn nút thượng, tỏ vẻ không nhiều lắm nói, hướng nàng gật đầu cười nói: “Như thế nào này đó thời điểm đều không có thấy ngươi? Ta cho rằng ngươi giống đường dường như hóa đi!” Hắn rõ ràng biết là hắn trốn tránh nàng mà không phải nàng trốn tránh hắn, không đợi nàng mở miệng, trước cướp nói, cũng là một loại tự vệ. Nhàm chán thật sự, hắn biết, chính là thấy nàng liền không khỏi muốn nói vui đùa lời nói —— là có cái loại này nữ nhân. Kiều nhuỵ cười khúc khích. Nàng kia chỉ giày vẫn là không tìm được, chấn bảo xem bất quá đi, đi tới cần khom lưng đưa cho nàng, nàng đúng lúc là đã đạp đi vào.

Hắn đảo lại ngượng ngùng lên, vô duyên vô cớ lược có điểm hậm hực hỏi: “Hôm nay các ngươi người hầu đều đi nơi nào?” Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Đại tư vụ cùng mẹ tới đồng hương, bồi đồng hương chơi đại thế giới đi.” Chấn bảo nói: “Úc.” Rồi lại cười nói: “Một người ở nhà không sợ sao?” Kiều nhuỵ đứng lên, đạp lạp đạp lạp hướng trong phòng đi, cười nói: “Sợ cái gì?” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Không sợ ta?” Kiều nhuỵ cũng không quay đầu lại, cười nói: “Cái gì?…… Ta không sợ cùng cái thân sĩ đơn độc ở bên nhau!” Chấn bảo lúc này rồi lại đem ngực ỷ ở môn nút một bàn tay thượng, sau này một dựa, không nghĩ đi rồi bộ dáng. Hắn nói: “Ta cũng không làm bộ ta là cái thân sĩ.” Kiều nhuỵ cười nói: “Thật sự thân sĩ là không cần phải trang.” Nàng sớm đã mở cửa đi vào, lại thò người ra lại đây đem đường đi đèn điện bang một quan. Chấn bảo trong bóng đêm thập phần chấn động, nhưng mà uổng phí hưng phấn, nàng đã không còn nữa.

Chấn bảo cả đêm lăn qua lộn lại nói cho chính mình đây là không ngại sự, kiều nhuỵ cùng hoa hồng bất đồng, một cái tùy hứng phụ nữ có chồng là nhất tự do phụ nhân, hắn không cần phải đối nàng phụ bất luận cái gì trách nhiệm, chính là, hắn không thể không đối chính mình phụ trách. Nghĩ đến hoa hồng liền nghĩ đến ngày đó buổi tối, ở đất hoang ô tô, hắn cử chỉ cỡ nào quang minh lỗi lạc, hắn không thể xin lỗi lúc trước chính mình.

Này dạng lại qua hai cái tuần, thời tiết chợt ấm, hắn không có mặc áo khoác đi ra ngoài, sau lại hạ hai điểm vũ, lại giác hàn sưu sưu, hắn ở cơm trưa thời điểm gấp trở về lên mặt y, áo khoác nguyên là treo ở phòng ngoài trên giá áo, lại xem không thấy. Hắn tìm nửa ngày, bối rối, thấy khởi ngồi gian cửa phòng hờ khép, liền đẩy cửa đi vào, liếc mắt một cái thấy hắn áo khoác câu ở trên tường một trương tranh sơn dầu khung ảnh lồng kính thượng, kiều nhuỵ liền ngồi ở tranh vẽ hạ trên sô pha, lẳng lặng điểm chi thuốc lá hút. Chấn bảo lắp bắp kinh hãi, vội vàng rời khỏi môn đi, lắc mình ở một bên, nhịn không được lại trong triều nhìn thoáng qua. Nguyên lai kiều nhuỵ cũng không ở hút thuốc, sô pha trên tay vịn phóng chỉ khói bụi mâm, nàng đánh bóng que diêm, điểm thượng một đoạn hút tàn yên, nhìn nó thiêu, chậm rãi đốt tới nàng ngón tay thượng, bỏng tay, nàng vứt đi, bắt tay đưa đến miệng trước mặt thổi một thổi, phảng phất thực vừa lòng dường như. Hắn nhận được kia Cảnh Thái lam khói bụi mâm chính là hắn trong phòng kia chỉ.

Chấn bảo giống làm tặc dường như lưu đi ra ngoài, trong lòng chỉ là hoảng loạn. Mới đầu là không hiểu chút nào, cho đến nghĩ thông suốt lúc sau vẫn là mê hoặc. Kiều nhuỵ người như vậy, như thế si tâm mà ngồi ở hắn áo khoác bên cạnh, làm trên quần áo thuốc lá vị tới bao phủ nàng, còn chưa đủ, đơn giản điểm khởi hắn hút thừa thuốc lá…… Thật là cái hài tử, bị chiều hư, luôn luôn muốn cái gì có cái gì, bởi vậy gặp một cái lược cụ sức chống cự, liền cảm thấy hắn là đáng giá tưởng niệm. Trẻ con đầu óc cùng thành thục phụ nhân mỹ là nhất cụ dụ hoặc tính liên hợp.


	3. Chapter 3

Lúc này chấn bảo hoàn toàn bị chinh phục.

Hắn vẫn là ở bên ngoài ăn cơm chiều, hẹn mấy cái bằng hữu thượng tiệm ăn, chính là tòa thượng mọi người càng ngày càng trở nên ngôn ngữ vô vị, mặt mày khả ố. Chấn bảo không kiên nhẫn, khó khăn ngao đến tịch chung, không tự chủ được mà nhảy lên xe buýt công cộng hồi nơi ở tới, kiều nhuỵ ở nơi đó đàn dương cầm, đạn chính là khi đó nhất lưu hành 《 bóng dáng điệu waltz 》. Chấn bảo hai tay sao ở trong túi, ở trên ban công qua lại đi tới. Cầm thượng an một chiếc đèn, chiếu sáng nàng mặt, hắn trước nay không phát hiện nàng mặt như vậy yên lặng. Chấn bảo đi theo cầm hừ khởi kia chi ca tới, nàng phảng phất không nghe thấy, chỉ lo đạn đi xuống, thay đổi chi khác. Hắn không có can đảm đi theo xướng. Hắn đứng ở cửa kính khẩu, thật lâu nhìn nàng, hắn trong ánh mắt sinh ra nước mắt tới, nhân vì hắn cùng nàng rốt cuộc là ở một chỗ, hai người, cũng có thân thể, cũng có tâm. Hắn có điểm hy vọng nàng thấy hắn nước mắt, chính là nàng chỉ lo đạn nàng cầm, chấn bảo phiền não lên, đến gần chút, giúp nàng xốc cầm phổ, cố ý quấy rầy nàng, nhưng là nàng cũng không để ý tới, nàng căn bản không chiếu phổ, điệu là nàng học thuộc lòng, tự thẳng từ tay đế từ từ chảy ra. Chấn bảo đột nhiên lại là khí, lại là sợ, phảng phất hắn cùng nàng hoàn toàn không có gì tương quan. Hắn ai khẩn nàng ngồi ở cầm ghế thượng, thân tay ôm nàng, đem nàng vặn lại đây, tiếng đàn quàng quạc đình chỉ, nàng thành thạo mà đem mặt trật lệch về một bên —— quá mức thành thạo mà, bọn họ hôn môi. Chấn bảo nảy sinh ác độc đem nàng áp đến phím đàn đi lên, phanh hoanh một chuỗi hỗn loạn tiếng sấm, này ít nhất cùng người khác cấp nàng hôn có điểm hai dạng khác biệt bãi?

Kiều nhuỵ giường quá chú ý, chấn bảo ngủ không quen như vậy hậu đệm giường, dậy sớm còn có vựng giường cảm giác, chải đầu thời điểm hắn ở tóc phát hiện một loan cắt xuống tới móng tay, tiểu hồng nguyệt nha, bởi vì nàng dưỡng trường móng tay, đem hắn hoa bị thương, ngày hôm qua hắn mông lung ngủ thời điểm thấy nàng ngồi ở đầu giường cắt móng tay. Đêm qua đã quên nhìn xem có ánh trăng không có, hẳn là là màu đỏ trăng non.

Về sau, hắn mỗi ngày xong xuôi công trở về, ngồi ở song tầng xe buýt công cộng trên lầu, xe đầu đón mặt trời lặn, pha lê thượng một mảnh quang, xe rầm rầm nhiên triều thái dương phi đi, triều hắn vui sướng phi đi, hắn vô sỉ vui sướng —— như thế nào không phải vô sỉ? Hắn nữ nhân này, ăn người khác cơm, ở người khác phòng ở, họ người khác họ. Chính là chấn bảo vui sướng càng vì vui sướng, bởi vì cảm thấy không nên.

Chính hắn cho rằng là sa đọa. Từ chỗ cao ngã xuống đồ vật, so với hắn bản thân muốn trọng rất nhiều lần, kia kinh người trọng lượng cùng kiều nhuỵ đụng phải, đem nàng tạp đến hôn đầu.

Nàng nói: “Ta chân ái thượng ngươi.” Nói lời này thời điểm, nàng còn mang theo điểm cười nhạo khẩu khí. “Ngươi biết không? Mỗi ngày ta ngồi ở chỗ này chờ ngươi trở về, nghe thang máy công đông công đông chậm rãi khai đi lên, khai quá chúng ta tầng lầu này, một thẳng khai lên rồi, ta tựa như đem một lòng đề ra đi lên, không bỏ xuống được tới. Có đôi khi, còn không có chạy đến tầng lầu này liền dừng lại, ta lại như là giữa chừng chặt đứt khí.” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Ngươi trong lòng còn có thang máy, có thể thấy được ngươi tâm vẫn là một khu nhà chung cư phòng ở.” Kiều nhuỵ đạm đạm cười, chắp tay sau lưng đi đến phía trước cửa sổ, ra bên ngoài nhìn, cách một hồi, mới nói: “Ngươi muốn kia sở phòng ở, đã tạo hảo.” Chấn bảo mới đầu không có hiểu, hiểu được lúc sau, bất giác ngây người một ngốc. Hắn chưa bao giờ là vũ văn lộng mặc người, lúc này đây phá lệ, ở trên bàn sách cầm lấy bút tới, thế nhưng viết một hàng tự: “Tâm cư lạc thành chí hỉ.” Kỳ thật cũng không thể nói thích, rất nhiều ríu ra ríu rít thịt vui sướng đột nhiên tĩnh hạ tới, chỉ còn lại có một loại thê lương an bình, cơ hồ không có tình cảm một loại thỏa mãn.  
Lại ôm thời điểm, kiều nhuỵ cực lực khẩn táp hắn, chính mình lại giác xấu hổ, nói: “Không có ái thời điểm, không phải cũng là như vậy sao? Nếu là không có ái, cũng có thể đủ như vậy, ngươi nhất định khinh thường ta.” Nàng đem hai tay cánh tay lặc đến càng khẩn chút, hỏi: “Ngươi cảm thấy có điểm hai dạng khác biệt sao? Có một chút hai dạng khác biệt sao?” Chấn bảo nói: “Đương nhiên hai dạng khác biệt.” Chính là hắn thật sự phân không ra. Từ trước kiều nhuỵ là quá tốt ái thợ.

Như bây giờ ái, ở kiều nhuỵ vẫn là cuộc đời lần đầu tiên. Nàng chính mình cũng không biết vì cái gì chỉ cần yêu chấn bảo. Thường thường nàng hướng hắn chăm chú nhìn, ánh mắt có nhu tình, lại có rất nhỏ cười nhạo, cũng cười nhạo hắn, cũng cười nhạo nàng chính mình.

Đương nhiên, hắn là cái có làm người, nhất đẳng dệt công trình sư. Hắn ở văn phòng có một loại đặc thù khí phái, tựa như luôn vội đến không ngẩng đầu. Ngoại quốc thủ trưởng một liên tục thanh kêu to: “Đồng! Đồng! Đồng ở đâu đâu?” Hắn đem ngạch trước khoác hạ một túm tóc sau này đẩy, mắt kính sau đôi mắt rạng rỡ có quang, liền thấu kính bên cạnh cũng hoảng một mạt lưu quang. Hắn thích mùa hè, liền không phải mùa hè hắn cũng có thể vội đến mồ hôi ướt đẫm, tây trang thượng một thân nếp nhăn, khuỷu tay cong, chân cong, nhăn đến giống nếp nhăn trên mặt khi cười. Trung Quốc đồng sự rất nhiều mắng hắn nghèo hình cực tương.

Hắn nói cho kiều nhuỵ hắn như thế nào có khả năng, kiều nhuỵ cũng khích lệ hắn, bắt tay xoa lộng tóc của hắn, nói: “Nga? Ân, ta đứa nhỏ này thực sẽ làm sự đâu. Nhưng đây cũng là ngươi phân nên biết đến. Cái này lại không biết, kia còn lợi hại? Khác phía trên ngươi là không lớn thông minh. Ta yêu ngươi —— đã biết sao? Ta yêu ngươi.”

Hắn ở nàng trước mặt thể hiện, nàng cũng ở hắn trước mặt thể hiện. Nàng nhất nghệ tinh là trêu đùa nam nhân. Giống như kia thiện lộn nhào vai hề, ở thánh mẫu trước đài phiên bổ nhào, nàng cũng lấy đồng dạng thành kính đem điểm này hiến cho hắn ái. Nàng khiêu chiến khiến cho bọn nam tử thích hợp phản ứng thời điểm, nàng liền hướng chấn bảo nhìn, mỉm cười có khiêm tốn, như là nói: “Đây cũng là ta phân nên biết đến.

Cái này lại không biết, kia còn lợi hại? “Nàng từ trước cái kia đễ mễ tôn, từ ngày đó giận dỗi không tới, nàng rồi lại đi đậu hắn. Nàng này đó tâm tư, chấn bảo đều thực minh bạch, tuy rằng cảm thấy nhàm chán, cũng đều chịu đựng, bởi vì là tính trẻ con. Giống như cùng một đám đua xách hoanh long đang ở lớn lên bọn nhỏ cùng ở, thật là thúc giục người lão.

Cũng có đôi khi nói đến nàng trượng phu trở về bao lâu rồi. Nhắc tới cái này, chấn bảo trên mặt liền hiện ra ảm bại mỉm cười, đuôi lông mày đuôi mắt đi xuống quải, toàn bộ mặt lộn xộn rủ xuống giống cây lau nhà thượng phá mảnh vải. Lần này luyến ái, toàn bộ mà chính là không nên, hắn liên tiếp lấy này phạm tội tính tới kích thích chính hắn, ái đến càng hung chút. Kiều nhuỵ không hiểu được hắn tầng này tâm lý, thấy hắn thống khổ, trong lòng đảo cao hứng, bởi vì từ trước tuy rằng cũng có người tuyên bố phải vì nàng tự sát, nàng ở Anh quốc đọc sách thời điểm, đại sáng sớm lên chưa kịp rửa mặt liền qua loa đồ đỏ môi chạy ra đi xem bạn trai, bọn họ cũng từng nói: “Ta một đêm cũng chưa ngủ, ở ngươi cửa sổ phía dưới đi tới đi lui, đi rồi một đêm.” Kia rốt cuộc không tính toán gì hết. Thật sự sử một người nam nhân vì nàng chịu tội, vẫn là chuyện hiếm thấy.

Có một ngày nàng nói: “Ta đang nghĩ ngợi tới, chờ hắn đã trở lại, như thế nào nói cho hắn ——” thật giống như là đã quyết định, muốn đem hết thảy đều nói cho sĩ hồng, cùng hắn ly hôn tới gả chấn bảo. Chấn bảo không dám tiếp lời, qua đi, cảm thấy quang đem kia ảm bại mỉm cười duy trì đi xuống, quá ngại không đủ, chỉ phải nói: “Ta xem việc này lỗ mãng không được. Ta đi trước tìm cái làm luật sư bằng hữu đi hỏi một chút rõ ràng. Ngươi biết, làm cho không tốt, có thể thực có hại.” Lấy người làm ăn trực giác, hắn cảm thấy, quang nhắc tới luật sư hai chữ, đã đem chính mình liên lụy đi vào, đến rất sâu nông nỗi. Hắn chần chờ, kiều nhuỵ hào chưa chú ý. Nàng là thập phần tự tin, cho rằng chỉ cần nàng phương diện này vấn đề giải quyết, người khác luôn là tuyệt không vấn đề.

Kiều nhuỵ thường thường gọi điện thoại đến hắn văn phòng tới, không hề cố kỵ, cũng là khiến cho hắn phiền lòng sự. Ngày này nàng lại đánh tới nói: “Chờ lát nữa chúng ta một khối đến chỗ nào đi chơi.” Chấn bảo hỏi vì cái gì như vậy cao hứng, kiều nhuỵ nói: “Ngươi không phải thích ta xuyên quy quy củ củ Trung Quốc quần áo sao? Hôm nay làm tới. Ta tưởng xuyên đi ra ngoài.” Chấn bảo nói: “Muốn hay không đi xem điện ảnh?” Lúc này hắn cùng mấy cái đồng sự hợp mua bộ tiểu ô tô chính mình mở ra, kiều nhuỵ luôn là đáp bọn họ xe, còn tính toán cùng hắn học khai, tuyên bố “Chờ ta học xong ta cũng mua một bộ.” —— kêu sĩ hồng mua sao? Những lời này chấn bảo nghe xong lại là ngừng ở ngực không lớn tiêu hóa.

Giờ phút này hắn đề nghị xem điện ảnh, kiều nhuỵ tựa hồ cảm thấy không phải đầy đủ chơi. Nàng trước nói: “Hảo nha.” Lại nói: “Có xe liền đi.” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Ngươi muốn chân dùng làm gì?” Kiều nhuỵ cười nói: “Truy ngươi!” Tiếp theo, trong văn phòng một trận bận rộn, điện thoại chỉ phải qua loa cắt đứt.

Hôm nay trùng hợp có cái đồng sự cũng yêu cầu ô tô, chấn bảo từ trước đến nay nhất có hy sinh tinh thần, đặc biệt là ở giải trí thượng. Xe đem hắn ở lộ giác ném xuống dưới, kiều nhuỵ ở lâu cửa sổ thấy hắn đứng yên mua một phần đêm báo, không biết có phải hay không xem điện ảnh quảng cáo, nàng đuổi ra tới ở cửa trên đường đón hắn, nói: “5 giờ một khắc một hồi, không xe tử liền tới không kịp. Đừng đi nữa.” Chấn bảo nhìn nàng cười nói: “Kia muốn hay không đến nơi khác đi đâu? —— trang điểm đến như vậy xinh đẹp.” Kiều nhuỵ đem cánh tay hắn một câu, cười nói: “Liền ở đường cái thượng đi một chút không cũng thực được chứ?” Dọc theo đường đi hắn sáng với tâm địa hỏi cần phải đến nơi đây tới đó. Đi ngang qua một nhà có âm nhạc Tây Dương bánh kẹo cửa hàng, nàng cự tuyệt đi vào lúc sau, hắn mới vừa rồi nói: “Hai ngày này nhưng thật ra nghèo đến lợi hại!” Kiều nhuỵ cười nói: “Ai da —— trước hiểu được ngươi nghèo, không cùng ngươi hảo!”

Đang nói, gặp được chấn bảo tố thức một cái ngoại quốc lão thái thái, chấn giữ lại học thời điểm, trong nhà cho hắn hối tiền mang đồ vật, thường thường thác nàng. Ngải hứa thái thái là Anh quốc người, gả cho cái tạp chủng người, bởi vậy nơi chốn lưu tâm, Anh quốc đến phá lệ mà nói. Nàng là cao cao, lạc đà, xuyên cũng là tương đương khảo cứu hoa vải dệt bằng máy, lại cắt may đến kéo một mảnh quải một mảnh, có điểm giống cái lão ăn mày. Tiểu kê vỏ trứng xanh đen đâu mũ thượng cắm song phi yến cánh, châu đầu mũ châm, mũ phía dưới nạm một vòng màu xám quyền phát, phi thường giống tóc giả, tròng mắt cũng như là lam nhạt sứ giả tròng mắt. Nàng thổi khí như lan tựa mà, □□ ( tả khẩu hữu phất 〕 mà nhẹ giọng nói tiếng Anh. Chấn bảo cùng nàng bắt tay, hỏi: “Còn ở tại nơi đó sao?” Ngải hứa thái thái: “Vốn dĩ chúng ta năm nay mùa hè phải về nhà đi một chuyến —— ta trượng phu thật sự đi không khai!” Đến Anh quốc đi là “Về nhà”, tuy rằng nàng trượng phu là sinh ở Trung Quốc, đã là ở Trung Quốc đời thứ ba: Mà nàng ở Anh quốc cuối cùng một cái thân thuộc cũng đã qua đời.

Chấn bảo đem kiều nhuỵ giới thiệu cho nàng nói: “Đây là vương sĩ hồng thái thái. Hướng từ trước cũng là ở Edinburgh. Vương thái thái cũng ở Luân Đôn nhiều năm. Hiện tại ta ở tại bọn họ cùng nhau.” Ngải hứa thái thái bên người còn đứng nàng nữ nhi. Chấn bảo đối với tạp chủng cô nương vốn dĩ tương đối nhất có nghiên cứu. Này ngải hứa tiểu thư nhấp hồng môi, không lớn lên tiếng, ở kia nhòn nhọn bạch quả đào trên mặt, một đôi vàng sẫm đôi mắt nhìn trộm hết thảy. Nữ nhân còn không có được đến chính mình một phần gia nghiệp, chính mình một phần ưu sầu gánh nặng cùng hỉ nhạc, là thường thường có cái loại này chú ý chờ đợi biểu tình. Ngải hứa tiểu thư tuổi tuy không lớn, không giống có chút nữ nhân cầu quy túc “Nóng lòng về nhà”, nhưng là đô thị chức nghiệp nữ tính, thường xuyên mà khẩn trương, nàng hốc mắt phía dưới sưng khởi hai đại khối, cũng thực tiều tụy. Bất luận trung ngoại “Lễ giáo to lớn phòng”, vốn dĩ cũng là vì nữ nhân tính toán, sử mỹ mạo nữ nhân càng khó tới tay, càng đáng giá, đối với khó coi nữ nhân cũng là một loại bảo hộ, không đến mức nơi nơi đối mặt thất bại. Hiện tại nữ nhân không có loại này bảo hộ, đặc biệt là địa vị không có chuẩn tạp chủng cô nương. Ngải hứa tiểu thư trên mặt lộ ra mệt mỏi cùng nhìn trộm, bởi vậy đặc biệt bén nhọn hóa chút.

Kiều nhuỵ liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn ra tới, này mẹ con hai người nếu “Về nhà” đi cũng bất quá là Anh quốc trung hạ giai cấp. Bởi vì là chấn bảo bằng hữu, nàng cố ý phải cho các nàng một cái tốt ấn tượng, đồng thời, nàng ở phụ nữ trước mặt không biết như thế nào tổng giác đến chính mình là “Từ lương”, hiện tại là thái thái thân phận, hẳn là có vẻ đoan trang phúc hậu. Chấn bảo chưa bao giờ đại thấy nàng như vậy rụt rè mà mỉm cười, giống như có một loại điện ảnh minh tinh, cũng không nhúc nhích giống một viên ngọc bích, chỉ làm mộng huyễn ánh đèn ở đá quý chỗ sâu trong khiến cho dao động quang cùng ảnh. Nàng ăn mặc ám tím lam lụa mỏng sườn xám, ẩn ẩn lộ ra ngực quải một viên lãnh diễm kim tim gà —— phảng phất trừ lần đó ra nàng cũng không có khác tâm. Chấn bảo nhìn nàng, một phương diện đến ý phi phàm, một phương diện lại có điểm hoài nghi, chỉ cần có cái nam nhân ở chỗ này, nàng nhất định liền sẽ hai dạng khác biệt chút.

Ngải hứa thái thái thăm hỏi Đồng lão thái thái, chấn bảo nói: “Ta mẫu thân thân thể thực hảo, hiện tại vẫn là người một nhà đều từ nàng chiếu ứng.” Hắn chuyển hướng kiều nhuỵ cười nói: “Ta mẫu thân thường thường thiêu đồ ăn đâu, thiêu đến phi thường hảo. Ta luôn là nói giống chúng ta như vậy mẫu thân thật khó đến!” Bởi vì bên trong trải qua nhiều năm như vậy chua xót khắc khổ, hắn mỗi lần tán dương hắn quả phụ tổng không khỏi có điểm nghiến răng nghiến lợi, tuy rằng mỉm cười, tâm biến thành một cục đá lớn, ngạnh ngạnh mà “Cân trí tuệ”. Ngải hứa quá quá lại hỏi hắn đệ muội nhóm, chấn bảo nói: “Đốc bảo đứa nhỏ này đảo còn tốt, hiện tại vào chuyên môn trường học, tương lai có thể từ chúng ta xưởng đưa đến Anh quốc đi lưu học.” Liền hai cái muội muội cũng tán tới rồi, một đám Kim Đồng Ngọc Nữ dường như. Ngải hứa thái thái cười nói: “Ngươi cũng hảo nha! Vẫn luôn từ trước ta liền nói: Mẫu thân ngươi có ngươi thật là đáng giá kiêu ngạo!” Chấn bảo khiêm tốn một hồi, nhân cũng còn hỏi ngải hứa tiên sinh một nhà chức nghiệp trạng huống.

Ngải hứa thái thái thấy hắn trong tay cuốn một phần báo, liền hỏi hôm nay buổi tối nhưng có cái gì tin tức. Chấn bảo đưa cho nàng xem, nàng là lão thị, lấy đến xa xa mà xem, tẫn xuống tay cánh tay chiều dài, còn thấy không rõ lắm, kêu ngải hứa tiểu thư cầm cho nàng xem. Chấn bảo nói: “Ta vốn dĩ dự bị thỉnh Vương thái thái đi xem điện ảnh. Không có hảo điện ảnh.” Hắn làm trò người đối kiều nhuỵ thái độ vốn có điểm cương cương, tỏ vẻ hắn bất quá là gia đình nàng bằng hữu, nhưng là ngải hứa tiểu thư lẳng lặng nhìn trộm đôi mắt, khiến cho hắn cảm thấy hắn như vậy ngược lại giấu đầu lòi đuôi, nhân lại hiệp thục địa chặt chẽ đến kiều nhuỵ trước mặt hỏi: “Lần sau bổ thỉnh —— ân?” Hai mắt trống trơn mà nhìn nàng, sau đó cười, theo sau lại hối hận, phảng phất nói chuyện quá hăng say đem nước miếng bắn đến người trên mặt đi. Hắn luôn cảm thấy này ngải hứa tiểu thư ở bên quan khán. Nàng là hai bàn tay trắng người trẻ tuổi, thậm chí còn liền cái họ đều không có, thế nhưng cũng chờ đợi một cái toàn bộ thế giới tiến đến, hơn nữa kia đại bóng ma đã dừng ở mặt nàng thượng, ngoài ra nàng cũng không còn biểu tình.

Giống kiều nhuỵ đâu, tuy còn trẻ tuổi, đã có được rất nhiều đồ vật, chính là có cũng không tính toán gì hết, nàng phảng phất có điểm mơ hồ, giống tiểu hài tử một đóa một đóa đi thải hạ rất nhiều lan tử la, trát thành một phen, sau đó tùy tay một ném. Đến nỗi chấn bảo, hắn sở hữu một chút an toàn, hắn tiền đồ, đều là chính hắn một tay tạo thành, kêu hắn như thế nào bỏ được dễ dàng từ nó bèo dạt mây trôi đâu? Con nhà giàu gia tiểu thư an toàn, bởi vì là kế tục tới có thể không lấy nó đương hồi sự, nàng đây là hảo không dễ dàng nha!…… Giống nhau bốn người ở trên phố chậm rãi đi tới, ngải hứa thái thái tương đương ở một cái hoa giấy tường trong phòng an cư lạc nghiệp, kia ba cái người trẻ tuổi đại thế giới lại là nguy cơ tứ phía, dưới nền đất hoanh hoanh nhảy giã.

Thiên còn không có hắc, đèn nê ông đều đã sáng, ở ánh mặt trời nhìn phi thường giả, giống con hát mang châu báu, trải qua bán đèn cửa hàng, đèn nê ông phía dưới còn có vô số đèn, lượng làm một mảnh. Thức ăn cửa hàng sắt tây ô vuông, nhân viên nữ cúi người kẹp lấy bánh mì, phấn mặt hong thất bại gương mặt cũng như là có thể ăn —— ở người già trong mắt cũng là cái dạng này sao? Chấn bảo đi ở lão phụ nhân bên người, không khỏi cảm thấy thanh xuân không lâu trường. Chỉ thị người đi đường tại đây quá phố, ô tô trên đường chặn ngang đinh một loạt đinh, từng viên thước lượng viên đinh, bốn phía hơi hơi lõm vào đi, sử nhựa đường nói nhìn qua ô ám mềm mại, đạp lên dưới chân có co dãn. Chấn bảo đi được rơi tự nhiên, cũng không biết là đường cái có co dãn vẫn là chính mình nện bước có co dãn.

Ngải hứa thái thái thấy kiều nhuỵ trên người vật liệu may mặc nói tốt, lại nói: “Lần trước ta ở huệ la công ty cũng thấy giống như vậy một khối, đào lệ ngại quá sâu không mua. Ta chính mình đều tưởng mua. Sau lại lại tưởng, gần đây cũng rất ít xuyên như vậy quần áo cơ sẽ……” Nàng chính mình cũng không cảm thấy lời này có cái gì thê thảm, còn lại vài người lại đều trầm mặc một hồi tiếp không thượng lời nói đi. Sau đó chấn bảo hỏi: “Ngải hứa tiên sinh còn là vội thật sự?” Ngải hứa thái thái nói: “Là nha, bằng không năm nay mùa hè phải về nhà đi một chuyến, hắn thật sự đi không khai!” Chấn bảo nói: “Cái nào ngày chủ nhật ta có xe, ta tới đón các ngươi vài vị đến giang loan tới, ăn ta mẫu thân làm Trung Quốc điểm tâm.” Ngải hứa thái thái cười nói: “Kia cực hảo, ta trượng phu quả thực là ‘ cưng chiều ’ Trung Quốc đồ vật đâu!” Nghe nàng kia phương xa rộng khách miệng lưỡi, quyết không thể tưởng được nàng trượng phu là có một nửa Trung Quốc huyết.

Cùng ngải hứa thái thái mẹ con chia tay, chấn bảo phảng phất giải thích dường như nói cho kiều nhuỵ: “Này lão thái thái người thật sự phi thường hảo.” Kiều nhuỵ nhìn sang hắn cười nói: “Ta xem ngươi người này phi thường hảo.” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Ân? Như thế nào? —— ta như thế nào phi thường hảo?” Vẫn luôn hỏi đến trên mặt nàng tới. Kiều nhuỵ cười nói: “Ngươi đừng nóng giận, ngươi như vậy người tốt, nữ nhân vừa thấy ngươi liền tưởng thế ngươi làm mai mối, nhưng cũng không tưởng đem ngươi để lại cho chính mình.” Chấn bảo cười nói: “Ngô. Nga. Ngươi không thích người tốt.” Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Bình thường nữ nhân thích người tốt, đơn giản là cảm thấy hắn người như vậy có thể cấp đương cho hắn thượng.” Chấn bảo nói: “Ai nha, vậy ngươi là ý định phải cho ta mắc mưu nha?” Kiều nhuỵ ngừng lại một chút, ngó hắn liếc mắt một cái, mang cười không cười nói: “Lúc này đây, là kia hư nữ nhân mắc mưu!” Chấn bảo lúc ấy quả thực chịu không nổi này thoáng nhìn cùng kia nhẹ nhàng một câu. Nhưng mà ngày đó buổi tối, ngủ ở nàng trên giường, hắn nhớ tới trên đường gặp phải ngải hứa thái thái, nhớ tới hắn ở Edinburgh đọc sách, nhà hắn như thế nào vì hắn gửi tiền, gửi bao vây, hiện tại đúng là báo đáp hắn mẫu thân thời điểm. Hắn muốn nhất quán về phía trước, hướng về phía trước. Đệ nhất trước đem chức nghiệp thượng địa vị đề cao. Có địa vị lúc sau hắn phải làm một chút hữu ích xã hội sự, thí dụ như nói, làm nhất quán bần hàn đệ tử ngành kỹ thuật chuyên môn trường học, hoặc là ở cố hương giang loan lộng cái mẫu mực bố xưởng, đến tột cùng như thế nào, vẫn là có điểm xa vời, nhưng đã xa vời mà cảm thấy ngoại giới ôn nhu phản ứng, không ngừng có nhất quán mẫu thân, nhất quán thế giới nơi nơi đều là hắn lão mẫu, nước mắt lưng tròng, trợn mắt chỉ nhìn thấy hắn một người.

Kiều nhuỵ ngủ say trung ôm lấy hắn, ở hắn lỗ tai phía dưới phóng đại nàng hô hô hơi thở, bỗng nhiên chi gian trở thành ngoài thân vật. Hắn thiếu đứng dậy tới, ngồi ở mép giường, sờ soạng điểm một chi yên trừu. Hắn cho rằng nàng không biết, kỳ thật nàng đã tỉnh lại. Thật lâu sau thật lâu sau, nàng duỗi tay sờ soạng hắn tay, nhẹ nhàng nói: “Ngươi yên tâm. Ta nhất định sẽ hảo hảo.” Nàng đem hắn tay dắt đến nàng cánh tay thượng.

Nàng lời nói khiến cho hắn hạ nước mắt, nhưng mà nước mắt cũng vẫn là ngoài thân vật.

Chấn bảo không đáp lời, chỉ đem tay sờ đến nó đi chín địa phương. Đã mau bình minh, mãn thành ám sá gà gáy.

Ngày hôm sau, bàn lại đến nàng trượng phu ngày về, nàng khẳng định mà nói: “Tổng liền tại đây hai ngày, hắn liền phải đã trở lại.” Chấn bảo hỏi nàng như thế nào biết, nàng lúc này mới nói ra, nàng viết thư hàng không đi, đem hết thảy đều nói cho sĩ hồng, muốn hắn cho nàng tự do. Chấn bảo ở trong cổ họng “□ ( tả khẩu hữu ác 〕” mà kêu một tiếng, lập tức ra bên ngoài chạy, chạy đến trên đường, quay đầu lại xem kia cao ngất chung cư, hôi đỏ sẫm sắc hình giọt nước đại phòng, giống đại đến không thể tưởng tượng xe lửa, chính hướng về phía hắn rầm rập khai lại đây, che nhật nguyệt vô quang. Sự tình đã phát triển đến không thể cứu giai đoạn. Hắn luôn luôn cho rằng chính mình là có chừng mực, biết một vừa hai phải, nhưng mà sự tình tự thẳng đi phía trước tiến hành rồi. Cùng nàng biện luận cũng vô ích. Phiền toái chính là: Cùng nàng ở bên nhau thời điểm, căn bản là cảm thấy không có biện luận yêu cầu, hết thảy đều là cực kỳ minh bạch rõ ràng, bọn họ lẫn nhau yêu nhau, hơn nữa hẳn là ái đi xuống. Không có nàng ở trước mặt, hắn mới có cơ hội nghĩ ra các loại phản đối lý từ. Giống hiện tại, hắn liền lòng nghi ngờ chính mình làm đồ ngốc, vào bẫy rập. Nàng ái chính là đễ mễ tôn, lại cố ý đem ướt bố sam tròng lên hắn trên đầu, chỉ nói vì hắn cùng nàng trượng phu nháo ly hôn, nếu xã hội không đáp ứng, hủy chính là hắn trước trình.

Hắn ở đường cái thượng loạn đi, đi rồi rất nhiều lộ, đến một nhà tiểu khách sạn đi uống rượu, muốn hai dạng khác biệt đồ ăn, ra tới liền cảm thấy đau bụng. Kêu bộ xe kéo, tính toán đến đốc bảo ký túc xá đi chuyển vừa chuyển, nhưng mà ở trên xe, bụng phảng phất càng đau vô cùng. Chấn bảo tự chủ một tan rã, ngay cả thân thể thượng một chút tiểu thống khổ đều cũng không chịu được, đã phát hoảng, chỉ sợ là bệnh dịch tả, phân phó xa phu đem hắn kéo đến phụ cận bệnh viện đi. Nằm viện lúc sau, thông tri hắn mẫu thân, hắn mẫu thân cùng ngày tới rồi xem hắn, ngày kế lại vì hắn mua bột củ sen cùng quả nho nước tới. Kiều nhuỵ cũng tới. Hắn mẫu thân lược có điểm lòng nghi ngờ kiều nhuỵ cùng hắn có chút đầu đuôi, cố ý làm trò kiều nhuỵ mặt khuyên hắn: “Ăn hỏng rồi bụng sự tiểu, lớn như vậy người, còn không biết để ý chính mình, hại ta một đêm cũng chưa ngủ ngon nhớ thương ngươi. Ta chỗ nào chiếu cố được này rất nhiều? Tùy ngươi đi bãi, lại không yên tâm. Khi nào ngươi cưới tức phụ, ta liền mặc kệ, Vương thái thái ngươi giúp ta khuyên nhủ hắn. Bằng hữu nói hắn nghe được đi vào, liền không nghe ta nói. Ai! Ba ngươi niệm thư tiến tới khó khăn ba cho tới hôm nay, đừng tưởng rằng có hôm nay, liền có thể làm bậy một hơi. Nhân gia càng là để mắt ngươi, càng đến tốt lành hướng lên trên làm. Vương thái thái ngươi khuyên nhủ hắn.” Kiều nhuỵ trang làm nghe không hiểu tiếng Trung, chỉ là mỉm cười. Chấn bảo nghe hắn mẫu thân nói, kỳ thật cũng cùng chính hắn trong lòng nói xấp xỉ Phật, chính là tới rồi hắn mẫu thân trong miệng, không biết như thế nào, liền đầu tiên là làm nhục hắn logic. Hắn cảm thấy xấu hổ thẹn, nghĩ biện pháp đem hắn mẫu thân đưa đi.

Dư lại hắn cùng kiều nhuỵ, kiều nhuỵ đi đến hắn trước giường, đỡ sắt tây chằng chịt, toàn thân tư thế là thống khổ dò hỏi. Chấn bảo bực bội mà lật qua thân đi, hắn nhất thời không thể giải thích, thoát khỏi không được hắn mẫu thân logic. Thái dương phơi đến hắn bên gối, ngay sau đó một trận râm mát, kiều nhuỵ đi đem bức màn kéo lên. Nàng không đi, lưu lại nơi này làm khán hộ phụ công tác, đệ trà đệ thủy, đệ chìm bồn. Sắt tráng men bồn chạm vào ở trên người lạnh băng tay nàng cũng giống nhau lãnh. Có khi hắn ngẫu nhiên triều bên này xem một cái, nàng liền thừa cơ nói chuyện, nói: “Ngươi đừng sợ……” Nói hắn sợ, hắn sợ nhất nghe, tức khắc thay đổi sắc mặt, nàng liền dừng lại. Cách chút khi, nàng lại nói: “Ta đều sửa lại……” Hắn lại đổi hướng bất an, khiến nàng nói không được nữa. Nàng lại nói: “Ta quyết không liên lụy ngươi,” lại nói: “Ngươi ly ta là không được, chấn bảo……” Vài lần không nói xong nói, treo ở giữa không trung giống rất nhiều đồng hồ quả lắc, lấy bất đồng tốc độ tí tách diêu, ca có các mạch lạc, suy luận đi xuống, từng người tới cao trào, với bất đồng thời điểm đương đương đánh lên chung tới. Chấn bảo cảm thấy một phòng đều là nàng thanh âm, tuy rằng nàng thật lâu trầm mặc.

Chờ trời tối, nàng thừa dịp trong phòng còn không có điểm thượng đèn, phụ cận nằm ở hắn trên người khóc lớn lên. Cho dù ở khuất nhục bên trong nàng cũng có lực lượng. Cách nhung thảm cùng chăn đơn hắn cảm thấy cánh tay của nàng kiên cố. Chính là hắn không cần lực lượng, lực lượng chính hắn có.

Nàng ôm hắn đùi gào khóc. Nàng năng đến cực kỳ xoã tung đầu tóc giống một chậu hỏa dường như mạo nhiệt khí. Giống như một cái hàm oan tiểu hài tử, khóc lóc, không được xuống đài, không biết như thế nào đình chỉ, khàn cả giọng, cũng đến tiếp tục đi xuống, dần dần đã quên mới đầu là vì cái gì khóc. Chấn bảo hắn cũng là, cố hết sức mà nói “Không, không, không cần như vậy…… Không được……” Chỉ lo tập trung tinh thần khắc phục tầng tầng dâng lên dục vọng, liên tiếp mà nói “Không, không”, hoàn toàn đã quên khởi sơ vì cái gì muốn cự tuyệt.

Cuối cùng hắn tìm được rồi tương đương nói, hắn nỗ lực cung khởi đầu gối, tưởng khiến nàng nâng lên thân tới, nói: “Kiều nhuỵ, ngươi nếu là yêu ta, liền không thể không thay ta suy nghĩ. Ta không thể kêu ta mẫu thân thương tâm. Nàng cái nhìn cùng chúng ta bất đồng, nhưng là chúng ta không thể không màng đến nàng, nàng cũng chỉ dựa vào ta một người. Xã hội thượng là quyết không chịu tha thứ ta —— sĩ hồng rốt cuộc là bằng hữu của ta. Chúng ta ái chỉ có thể là bằng hữu ái. Trước kia đều là ta sai, ta thực xin lỗi ngươi. Chính là hiện ở, không nói cho ta liền viết thư cho hắn, đó là ngươi sai rồi.…… Kiều nhuỵ, ngươi xem như thế nào, chờ hắn tới, ngươi liền nói là cùng hắn đùa giỡn, bất quá là hống hắn sớm một chút trở về.

Hắn chịu tin tưởng, nếu hắn nguyện ý tin tưởng. “

Kiều nhuỵ nâng lên sưng đỏ mặt tới, nhìn chăm chú nhìn hắn, bay nhanh mà một chút, nàng đã đứng thẳng thân mình, giống như thực kinh ngạc vừa rồi như thế nào sẽ lộng tới này bước đồng ruộng. Nàng tìm được nàng bao da, lấy ra tiểu gương tới, nghiêng đầu tả hữu một chiếu, qua loa đem đầu tóc sau này lược hai hạ, có được khăn tay sát đôi mắt, hanh cái mũi, con mắt đều không tảo triều hắn xem, như vậy đi rồi.

Chấn bảo cả đêm cũng chưa ngủ ngon, sáng sớm bổ vừa cảm giác, trong mông lung tựa hồ lại có người ghé vào hắn trên người khóc thút thít, trước còn cho là bóng đè, sau lại biết là kiều nhuỵ, nàng lại tới nữa, ước chừng đã khóc không ít khi. Nữ nhân này tâm thân ấm áp phúc ở hắn mặt trên giống một giường xa tanh mặt mũi nhung lông vịt bị, hắn từ từ mà ra hãn, cảm thấy một loại tình cảm thượng xa xỉ.

Chờ hắn hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh, kiều nhuỵ liền đi rồi, một câu chưa nói, hắn cũng không có lời nói. Về sau hắn nghe nói nàng cùng vương sĩ hồng hiệp nghị ly hôn, phảng phất nhiều ít cách hắn rất xa rất xa sự. Hắn mẫu thân vài lần hướng hắn rơi lệ, muốn hắn đón dâu, hắn duyên ăn chút khi, rốt cuộc đáp ứng nói tốt. Vì thế hắn mẫu thân nhờ người cho hắn giới thiệu. Nhìn đến Mạnh yên li tiểu thư thời điểm, chấn bảo hướng chính mình nói: “Chính là nàng bãi.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mới gặp mặt, ở nhân gia phòng khách, nàng đứng ở cửa kính biên, ăn mặc hôi mà cam hồng sợi lụa sam, chính là cho người ta ấn tượng đầu tiên là chẳng qua bạch. Nàng là tế cao vóc người, vẫn luôn tuyến đi xuống, chỉ ở có khăng khít một chút khúc chiết là ở kia ấu tiểu nhũ mũi nhọn, cùng kia xông ra xương hông thượng. Phong nghênh diện thổi qua tới, xiêm y triều sau phi, càng có vẻ người đơn bạc. Mặt sinh đến khoan nhu tú lệ, chính là, vẫn là đơn chỉ cảm thấy bạch. Nàng phụ thân mất, gia đạo sa sút phía trước, cũng là cái giàu có thương gia, cùng Đồng gia đúng là môn đăng hộ đối. Tiểu thư năm nay 22 tuổi, liền mau tốt nghiệp đại học. Bởi vì trình độ kém, không thể không nhặt một cái tương đối qua loa trường học đi đọc sách, chính là yên li vẫn là trong trường học hiếu học sinh, cẩn trọng, cùng đồng học không lắm lui tới. Nàng bạch đem nàng cùng chung quanh ác liệt đồ vật ngăn cách. Yên li tiến trường học mười năm tới, cần cù và thật thà mà tra chữ lạ, bối bảng biểu, bảng đen thượng có chữ viết tất sao, nhưng mà trung gian tổng như là cách một tầng bạch màng. Ở trung học thời điểm liền có đồng học ca ca linh tinh viết thư tới, nhà nàng người nhìn tin tổng nói là loại người này thiếu chọc hắn hảo, bởi vậy nàng trước nay không hồi quá tin.

Chấn bảo dự bị lại quá hai tháng, chờ nàng tốt nghiệp xong lúc sau liền kết hôn. Trong lúc này, hắn bồi nàng nhìn vài lần điện ảnh. Yên li rất ít nói chuyện, liền đầu đều rất ít nâng lên tới, đi đường luôn là đi ở dựa sau. Nàng thực biết, dựa theo cận đại quy củ nàng hẳn là đi ở hắn phía trước, hẳn là làm hắn thế nàng tăng lớn y, đủ loại địa phương hầu hạ nàng, chính là nàng không thể đủ tự nhiên mà tiếp thu này đó phân nội quyền lợi, cho nên do dự, cho nên càng vì trì độn. Chấn bảo đâu, chính hắn cũng không ít sinh thành thân sĩ phái, cũng là thực cố hết sức học được, cho nên cực kỳ coi trọng này hết thảy, cho rằng nàng loại địa phương này là cái đại khuyết điểm, cũng may tuổi trẻ nữ hài tử, xấu hổ súc một chút cũng còn không chán ghét.

Đính hôn cùng kết hôn chi gian cách xa nhau nhật tử quá ngắn, yên li trong lén lút cảm thấy tiếc hận, theo nàng biết, kia hẳn là là một thân tốt nhất một đoạn. Nhưng mà thật tới rồi kết hôn ngày đó, nàng vẫn là cao hứng, ngày đó buổi sáng nàng còn không có thập phần tỉnh quá tới, mơ mơ màng màng đã phảng phất ở nơi đó chải đầu, nâng lên cánh tay, đối với gương, có một loại kỳ dị nỗ lực cảm giác, như là trang ở pha lê thí nghiệm quản, thử hướng lên trên đỉnh, đỉnh rớt cái ống thượng cái, chờ không kịp mà lập tức muốn từ hiện tại nhảy đến tương lai. Hiện tại là tốt, tương lai còn muốn hảo —— nàng đem hai tay duỗi đến tương lai cửa sổ ngoại, bên kia mênh mông phong, thông qua nàng tóc.

Ở Nhất Phẩm Hương kết hôn, tiệc mừng thiết lập tại đông hưng lâu —— chấn bảo sĩ diện, đồng thời cũng chú ý kinh tế, chỉ cần không có trở ngại là đến nơi. Hắn ở công sự phòng phụ cận thuê hạ tân phòng, đem mẫu thân từ giang loan kế đó cùng ở. Hắn kiếm tiền đại bộ phận hoa ở xã giao liên lạc thượng, trong nhà chi tiêu thượng là thực khắc khổ. Mẫu thân cùng yên li pha hợp nhau, chính là chấn bảo đối với yên li có rất nhiều không thể cho ai biết bất mãn địa phương. Yên li bởi vì không thích vận động, liền “Tốt nhất hộ nội vận động” cũng không mừng hoan. Chấn bảo là trung thực mà hết trượng phu trách nhiệm khiến nàng thích, nhưng là hắn đối thân thể của nàng cũng không như thế nào cảm thấy hứng thú. Mới đầu thỉnh thoảng cũng cảm thấy đáng yêu, nàng không phát đạt nhũ, nắm ở trong tay giống ngủ say điểu, giống có nó chính mình hơi hơi nhảy lên trái tim, tiêm mõm, mổ hắn tay, ngạnh, rồi lại là mềm mại, mềm mại chính là chính hắn lòng bàn tay. Sau lại nàng liền điểm này thiếu nữ mỹ cũng mất đi. Đối với hết thảy dần dần thói quen lúc sau, nàng biến thành một cái thực nhạt nhẽo phụ nhân.

Chấn bảo lúc này bắt đầu túc xướng, mỗi ba cái tuần một lần —— hắn sinh hoạt các phương diện đều thực quy luật hóa. Cùng mấy cái bằng hữu cùng nhau, đến khách sạn thuê phòng, kêu nữ nhân, đối trong nhà chỉ nói là vì công sự đến Tô Hàng đi một chuyến. Hắn đối với kỹ nữ diện mạo không lắm bắt bẻ, tương đối thích hắc một chút béo một chút, hắn sở muốn chính là phong phì khuất nhục. Này đối với từ trước hoa hồng cùng vương kiều nhuỵ là một loại trả thù, nhưng là chính hắn cũng không chịu nghĩ như vậy. Nếu nghĩ như vậy, hắn lập tức khiển trách chính mình cho rằng là khinh nhờn quá khứ hồi ức. Hắn trong lòng để lại thần thánh mà thương cảm một góc, phóng này hai cái ái nhân. Hắn trong trí nhớ vương kiều nhuỵ trở nên cùng hoa hồng một mà nhị nhị mà một, là một cái si tâm ái hắn thiên chân nhiệt tình nữ hài tử, không có đầu óc, không có một chút khiến cho hắn bất an địa phương, mà hắn, vì cao thượng lý trí chế tài, lấy siêu nhân thiết giống nhau quyết định, vứt bỏ nàng.

Hắn ở bên ngoài phiêu, yên li tuyệt đối không nghi ngờ tâm đến. Nàng yêu hắn, không vì cái gì khác, liền bởi vì ở rất nhiều người bên trong chỉ định này một người nam nhân là của nàng. Nàng thường xuyên đem nói như vậy treo ở bên miệng: “Chờ ta hỏi một chút chấn bảo xem.” “Đỉnh hảo mang đem dù, chấn bảo nói chờ lát nữa muốn trời mưa.” Hắn chính là thiên. Chấn bảo cũng cư chi không nghi ngờ. Nàng đã làm sai chuyện, làm trò người hắn liền trách sửa đúng, đó là hắn ngẫu nhiên sơ sẩy không phát hiện, hắn mẫu thân nhất định gặp được. Yên li mỗi khi cảm thấy, đương hầu gái mất mặt quán, nàng như thế nào có thể lại ra lệnh? Hiệu lệnh không được, lại đến quái nàng. Nàng sợ thấy người hầu trong mắt khinh miệt, vì tự vệ, cùng người hầu tiếp xúc thời điểm, không mở miệng trước liền nhíu lại mi, bĩu môi, vẻ mặt tính trẻ con oán giận. Nàng khởi xướng tính tình tới, tổng như là nhất thời tính khởi chống đối, xuất phát từ nha đầu di thái thái, cúi đầu khom lưng quán.

Chỉ có ở mới tới người hầu phía trước, nàng có thể làm mấy ngày đương gia thiếu nãi nãi, bởi vậy nàng tình nguyện ba ngày hai ngày đổi người hầu. Chấn bảo mẫu thân nơi nơi tuyên dương tức phụ không còn dùng được: “Đáng thương chấn bảo, ở bên ngoài khổ bôn ba, dưỡng gia người sống, đã trở lại còn phải vì trong nhà việc nhỏ phiền lòng, tưởng an tĩnh một khắc đều không được.” Những lời này thổi đến yên li trong tai, buồn bực một chút tích ở trong lòng. Đến năm ấy, nàng thêm cái hài tử, sinh sản thời điểm thực ăn chút khổ, chính mình cảm thấy có quyền lợi phát một hồi tính tình, mà bà bà lại bởi vì nàng sinh bất quá là cái nữ nhi, cũng không cam lòng nhường nàng, hai người liền bực khởi khí tới. May mà chấn bảo từ giữa điều đình đúng phương pháp, không có cào rách mặt đại náo, nhưng mà mẫu thân vẫn là phu thê dọn về giang loan, chấn bảo đối hắn thái thái cực kỳ thất vọng, cưới nàng nguyên vì nàng nhu thuận, hắn cảm thấy bị lừa gạt, đối với hắn mẫu thân hắn cũng hận, như thế tùy hứng mà dọn đi, gọi người nói hắn không phải hảo nhi tử. Hắn vẫn là hưng thích thú đầu vội vàng, nhưng mà dần dần hiện ra mệt mỏi, liền tây trang thượng mỉm cười nếp nhăn, cũng cười đến có điểm mệt mỏi.

Đốc bảo tốt nghiệp lúc sau, từ hắn cất nhắc, cũng ở trong xưởng làm việc. Đốc bảo bị hắn ca ca thành tựu bao phủ ở, không ra gì, học làm tiểu lãng tử, ngoài ra cũng không có khác chí nguyện, còn không có kết hôn, ở ký túc xá ở, cũng thực an tâm. Ngày này sáng sớm hắn đi tìm chấn bảo thương lượng một sự kiện, trong xưởng phó giám đốc phải về nước, đại gia góp phần tặng lễ, phái hắn đi mua điểm vật kỷ niệm. Chấn bảo dạy hắn đến trong công ty đi xem bạc khí. Hai người cùng ra tới, đáp xe buýt công cộng. Chấn bảo ở một cái phụ nhân bên người ngồi xuống, vốn có cái hài tử ngồi ở hắn vị trí thượng, phụ nhân lơ đãng mà ôm quá hài tử đi, chấn bảo đảo không lưu tâm nàng, lại là đốc bảo, ngồi ở bên kia, nha một tiếng, khom người hướng nơi này ngoéo một cái đầu. Chấn bảo này mới nhận được là kiều nhuỵ, so trước béo, nhưng cũng không có như lúc trước lo lắng, béo đến béo ụt ịt trình độ; thực tiều tụy, còn trang điểm, đồ son phấn, nhĩ thượng mang kim sắc Miến Điện Phật viên ngọc chóp mũ hoàn, bởi vì là trung niên nữ nhân, kia diễm lệ liền có vẻ là tục diễm. Đốc bảo cười nói: “Chu thái thái, thật là đã lâu không thấy.” Chấn bảo nhớ lại, là nghe nói nàng tái giá, hiện tại họ Chu. Kiều nhuỵ cũng mỉm cười, nói: “Thật là đã lâu không thấy.” Chấn bảo hướng nàng gật đầu, hỏi: “Hướng này đều được chứ?” Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Hảo, cảm ơn ngươi.” Đốc bảo nói: “Ngài vẫn luôn tại Thượng Hải sao?” Kiều nhuỵ gật đầu. Đốc bảo lại nói: “Khó được như vậy sáng sớm ra cửa bãi?” Kiều nhuỵ cười nói: “Cũng không phải là.” Nàng bắt tay đặt ở hài tử trên vai nói: “Dẫn hắn đi xem nha sĩ sinh. Hôm qua nháo răng đau nháo đến ta cả đêm cũng không ngủ, sáng sớm phải dẫn hắn đi.” Đốc bảo nói: “Ngài ở đâu xuống xe?” Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Nha sĩ sinh bên ngoài than. Các ngươi là thượng công sự phòng đi sao?” Đốc bảo nói: “Hắn thượng công sự phòng, ta tới trước nơi khác đâu một đâu, mua điểm đồ vật.” Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Các ngươi trong xưởng vẫn là những người đó bãi? Không đại sửa?” Đốc bảo nói: “Hách đốn phải về nước đi, hắn này vừa đi, chấn bảo chính là phó giám đốc.” Kiều nhuỵ cười nói: “Nha! Kia thật tốt!”

Đốc bảo làm trò ca ca nói như vậy nhiều nói, lại là chưa từng có quá, chấn bảo đã nhìn ra, phảng phất hắn cảm thấy tại đây loại cục diện dưới, hắn hẳn là phụ toàn bộ nói chuyện trách nhiệm, có thể thấy được kiều nhuỵ cùng chấn bảo sự, hắn toàn bộ biết.

Lại qua vừa đứng, hắn liền xuống xe. Chấn bảo trầm mặc một hồi, cũng không triều nàng xem, hướng không trung hỏi: “Thế nào? Ngươi được chứ?” Kiều nhuỵ cũng trầm mặc một hồi, mới nói: “Thực hảo.” Vẫn là vừa rồi kia hai câu lời nói, chính là ý tứ toàn hai dạng khác biệt. Chấn bảo nói: “Kia họ Chu, ngươi yêu hắn sao?” Kiều nhuỵ gật gật đầu, trả lời hắn thời điểm, lại là mỗi cách hai chữ liền đốn một đốn, nói: “Là từ ngươi khởi, ta tài học biết, như thế nào, ái, nghiêm túc…… Ái đến đế là tốt, tuy rằng ăn khổ, về sau vẫn là muốn ái, cho nên……” Chấn bảo bắt tay cuốn nàng nhi tử hải trang sau lưng rũ xuống hình vuông cổ lật, thấp giọng nói: “Ngươi rất vui sướng.” Kiều nhuỵ cười một tiếng nói: “Ta bất quá là đi phía trước sấm, đụng tới cái gì chính là cái gì.” Chấn bảo cười lạnh nói: “Ngươi đụng tới đơn giản là nam nhân.” Kiều nhuỵ cũng không sinh khí, nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ tưởng tượng, nói: “Đúng vậy, tuổi nhẹ, lớn lên đẹp thời điểm, ước chừng vô luận đến xã hội thượng làm chuyện gì, đụng tới luôn là nam nhân. Chính là đến sau lại, trừ bỏ nam nhân ở ngoài tổng còn có khác…… Tổng còn có khác……”

Chấn bảo nhìn nàng, chính mình lúc ấy cũng không biết hắn trong lòng cảm giác là nan kham đố kỵ. Kiều nhuỵ nói: “Ngươi đâu? Ngươi được chứ?” Chấn bảo tưởng đem hắn trọn vẹn hạnh phúc sinh hoạt quy nạp ở hai câu đơn giản nói, đang ở châm chước câu chữ, nâng ngẩng đầu lên, ở xe buýt công cộng tài xế người tòa hữu xông ra tiểu trong gương, thấy chính hắn mặt, thực bình tĩnh, nhưng là bởi vì thân xe tháp tháp lay động, trong gương mặt cũng đi theo run rẩy không chừng, phi thường kỳ dị một loại tâm bình khí hòa run run, giống có người ở trên mặt hắn nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp dường như. Bỗng nhiên, hắn mặt thật sự run lên lên, ở trong gương, hắn thấy hắn nước mắt thao thao chảy xuống tới, vì cái gì, hắn cũng không biết. Tại đây một loại gặp gỡ, nếu cần thiết có người khóc thút thít, kia hẳn là là nàng. Này hoàn toàn không đúng, nhưng mà hắn thế nhưng không thể ngừng chính mình. Hẳn là là nàng khóc, từ hắn tới an ủi nàng. Nàng cũng hoàn toàn không an ủi hắn, chỉ là trầm mặc, sau một lúc lâu, nói: “Ngươi là nơi này xuống xe bãi?”

Hắn xuống xe, đến trong xưởng cứ theo lẽ thường làm việc. Ngày đó là thứ bảy, buổi chiều nghỉ. 12 giờ rưỡi hắn về nhà đi, nhà hắn là nho nhỏ dương thức thạch kho môn hẻm dòng họ tử, chính là sát đường, một trường bài đều là giống nhau, thiển hôi xi măng tường, quan tài bản giống nhau hoạt trạch hình chữ nhật khối, đầu tường lộ ra cây trúc đào, chính mở ra hoa. Bên trong giếng trời tuy nhỏ, cũng có thể tính đến là cái hoa viên, hẳn là có nhà hắn toàn có. Trời xanh thượng bay tiểu bạch vân, trên đường bán cây sáo người ở nơi đó thổi sáo, tiêm nhu ngượng ngùng Đông Phương ca, uốn éo uốn éo ra tới, giống ảnh thêu tiểu thuyết tranh minh hoạ họa mộng, một sợi bạch khí, từ trong lều ra tới, trướng đại, bên trong có loại loại ảo cảnh, giống lười xà giống nhau muốn giãn ra mở ra, sau lại bởi vì quá buồn ngủ, rốt cuộc liền mộng cũng ngủ rồi.

Chấn bảo về nhà đi, trong nhà im ắng, bảy tuổi nữ nhi tuệ anh còn không có tan học, hầu gái đến vườn trẻ tiếp nàng đi. Chấn bảo chờ không kịp, kêu yên li trước đem cơm khai thượng bàn tới, hắn ăn thật sự nhiều, phảng phất muốn bắt cơm tới vững chắc lấp đầy hắn tân hư không.

Cơm nước xong, hắn gọi điện thoại cấp đốc bảo, hỏi hắn lễ vật làm tốt không có. Đốc bảo nói nhìn vài món bạc khí, không có thích hợp.

Chấn bảo nói: “Ta nơi này có một đôi bạc bình, vẫn là nhân gia đưa chúng ta kết hôn lễ, ngươi cầm tới trong tiệm đem phía trên tự sửa lại, ta xem là đến nơi. Bọn họ ra phần tử ngươi đi còn cho bọn hắn. Liền tính là ta quyên.” Đốc bảo nói tốt, chấn bảo nói: “Vậy ngươi hiện tại liền tới lấy bãi.” Hắn nóng lòng thấy đốc bảo, thám thính hắn hôm nay buổi sáng thấy kiều nhuỵ lúc sau cảm tưởng, chuyện này lược có điểm không hợp tình hợp lý, chính hắn phản ứng đặc biệt hoang đường, hắn cơ hồ lòng nghi ngờ căn bản là cái huyễn giống. Đốc bảo tới, chấn bảo nhàn nhàn mà đem đề tài dẫn tới kiều nhuỵ trên người, đốc bảo khái khái thuốc lá, làm ra có kinh nghiệm nam tử miệng lưỡi, nói: “Già rồi. Lão đến nhiều.” Phảng phất này liền kết thúc nữ nhân này.

Chấn bảo hồi ức đúng lúc mới kia một màn, đích xác, là thực thấy già rồi. Liền nàng lão, hắn cũng đố kỵ nàng. Hắn xem hắn thê, kết hôn tám năm, vẫn là giống chuyện gì cũng chưa trải qua dường như, lỗ trống trắng nõn, vĩnh viễn như thế.

Hắn kêu nàng đem nóc lò thượng một đôi bạc bình băng bó lên cấp đốc bảo mang đi, nàng luống cuống tay chân xuyết quá một cái ghế, gỡ xuống ghế lót, đứng ở mặt trên, từ tủ trên đỉnh lấy báo chí, lại đến trong ngăn kéo tìm dây thừng, có dây thừng, lại không đủ trường, bao tới bao đi, bao đến không thành bộ dáng, đem báo chí cũng sóc phá. Chấn bảo oán hận mà nhìn, một trận gió đi qua đi đoạt lại đây, ai một tiếng nói: “Người bổn sự toàn khó!” Yên li trên mặt xẹt qua nàng tì thiếp oán giận, ngay sau đó lại mỉm cười, chính mình cười, lại nhìn xem đốc bảo buồn cười không có, sợ hắn không nghe hiểu nàng trượng phu nói chê cười. Nàng ôm cánh tay đứng ở một bên xem chấn bảo băng bó bạc bình, trên mặt nàng giống kéo lên một tầng bạch màng, rất kỳ quái mà, bộ mặt mơ hồ.

Đốc lưu giữ điểm ngồi không được —— đến nhà bọn họ tới thân thích bằng hữu rất ít có ngồi được —— phải đi. Yên li cực lực tưởng bổ cứu mới vừa rồi khuyết điểm, chấn tác tinh thần, thân thiết mà giữ lại hắn: “Không có việc gì liền nhiều ngồi trong chốc lát.” Nàng mị tế mắt tình cười, hơi hơi nhăn mũi, rất có điểm mị thái. Nàng thường thường cho người ta như vậy một trận thình lình xảy ra thân thiết. Nếu là đốc bảo là cái nữ, nàng liền phải giữ chặt hắn tay, ẩm ướt lòng bàn tay, tuyệt vọng mà giữ chặt không bỏ, khiến người không mau một loại thân thiết.

Đốc bảo vẫn là phải đi, đi tới cửa, trùng hợp gặp được lão mụ tử lãnh tuệ anh trở về, đốc bảo từ quần lấy ra kẹo cao su tới cấp tuệ anh, yên li cười nói: “Cảm ơn nhị thúc, nói cảm ơn!” Tuệ anh xoay qua thân mình đi, đốc bảo cười nói: “Nha! Thẹn thùng đâu!” Tuệ anh bứt lên âu phục lụa váy che lại mặt, lộ ra bên trong quần đùi, yên li vội nói: “Ai, ai, này thật khó cho tình!” Tuệ anh tiếp đường, như cũ dùng váy mông đầu, một đường cười chạy đi ra ngoài.

Chấn bảo xa xa ngồi xem hắn kia nữ nhi, kia vũ động hoàng gầy tay nhỏ cẳng chân. Vốn dĩ không có như vậy một cái hài tử, là hắn đem nàng từ trong hư không gọi ra tới.

Chấn bảo lên lầu đi lau mặt, yên li ở lâu phía dưới khai vô tuyến điện nghe tin tức báo cáo, chấn bảo cho rằng đây là hữu ích, cũng là hiện đại bà chủ giáo dục một loại, học hai câu tiếng phổ thông cũng hảo. Hắn không biết yên li nghe vô tuyến điện, bất quá là nguyện ý nghe gặp người thanh âm.

Chấn bảo từ cửa sổ ra bên ngoài xem, trời xanh mây trắng, giếng trời mở ra cây trúc đào, trên đường cây sáo còn ở thổi, bén nhọn ngượng ngùng hạ đẳng nữ nhân giọng nói. Cây sáo không tốt, thanh âm có điểm phá, hơi giác chói tai.

Là tốt đẹp mùa xuân buổi chiều, chấn bảo nhìn hắn tay tạo thế giới, hắn không có biện pháp huỷ hoại nó.

Yên tĩnh nhà lầu phơi đầy thái dương. Dưới lầu vô tuyến điện có cái nam tử chậm rãi lên tiếng, vẫn luôn nói tiếp, không có xong.

Chấn bảo từ kết hôn tới nay, lão cảm thấy ngoại giới hết thảy người, từ hắn mẫu thân khởi, đều hẳn là vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn khen thưởng có thêm. Giống hắn mẫu thân là biết hắn hy sinh tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ, cho dù những cái đó không biết chi tiết người, hắn cũng cảm thấy người gia thiếu hắn một chút kính ý, một chút ôn nhu bồi thường. Nhân gia cũng thường thường vì cái này nói hắn hảo, chính là hắn luôn chê không đủ, bởi vậy đặc biệt nỗ lực mà đi làm phân ngoại chuyện tốt, mà này một loại vẫn là từ trước đến nay là không đợi người ôm lấy liền dính thượng thân tới. Hắn thế hắn đệ đệ đốc bảo còn vài lần nợ, thế hắn đón dâu, thế hắn an gia dưỡng gia. Mặt khác hắn có cái thành vấn đề muội muội, vì nàng duyên cớ, hắn đối với độc thân hoặc tang ngẫu bằng hữu phá lệ nhiệt tâm chiếu cố, thế bọn họ mưu sự, trù tiền, vô sở bất chí. Sau lại hắn phí rất nhiều trắc trở, đem hắn muội muội giới thiệu đến nội địa một cái trong trường học đi dạy học, bởi vì nghe nói bên kia nam giáo viên đều là đại học tân tốt nghiệp, còn không có kết hôn. Chính là hắn muội tử chịu không nổi khổ, nửa năm hợp đồng không mãn, liền cáu kỉnh hồi Thượng Hải tới. Xong việc hắn mẫu thân đau lòng nữ nhi, cũng quái chấn bảo quá lỗ mãng.

Yên li ở bên nhìn, thực sự khí bất quá, gặp người đã kêu khuất, nhưng mà yên li rất ít cơ hội gặp được người. Chấn bảo bởi vì trong nhà không có một cái hoạt bát hào phóng bà chủ, xã giao lên thà rằng dùng nhiều hai cái tiền, ở bên ngoài mời khách, chưa bao giờ đem bằng hữu hướng trong nhà mang.

Khó được có bằng hữu tới tìm hắn, trùng hợp chấn bảo không ở, yên li luôn là tiểu tâm chiêu đãi, đem nhân gia đương thể mình người, cùng nhân gia nói đến chấn bảo: “Chấn bảo liền có hại tại đây một chút —— thành thực mắt nhi đãi nhân, chính mình có hại! Ai, trương tiên sinh ngươi nói có phải hay không? Hiện tại thế giới này là không thể thực hiện được nha! Liền chính hắn đệ đệ muội muội cũng như vậy vong ân phụ nghĩa, đừng nói bằng hữu, có việc tìm ngươi thời điểm tới tìm ngươi —— không có một cái không phải như vậy! Ta trong mắt xem đến nhiều, chấn bảo một tranh một chuyến có hại vẫn là cố chấp. Hiện tại lúc này thế, người tốt làm không được nha! Trương tiên sinh ngươi nói có phải hay không?” Bằng hữu cảm thấy chính mình không lâu cũng sẽ bị đưa về vong ân phụ nghĩa một đám, trong lòng trước lạnh lên. Chấn bảo bằng hữu tất cả đều không thích yên li, tuy rằng nàng là mỹ lệ nhã nhặn lịch sự hợp lý nhất tưởng bằng hữu thái thái, có thể làm các nam nhân cao đàm khoát luận bối cảnh.

Yên li chính mình cũng không có bạn gái, bởi vì bất hòa nhân gia so, nàng còn không cảm thấy chính mình tại gia đình trung địa vị suy sút. Chấn bảo cũng không cổ vũ nàng cùng giống nhau các thái thái lui tới, hắn là thông cảm nàng sẽ không kia một bộ, đem nàng đặt ở so mới lạ tình thế trung, uổng phí bại lộ nàng khuyết điểm, uổng phí khiến cho rất nhiều thị phi. Nàng đối người ta nói hắn như thế nào như thế nào có hại, hắn là tha thứ nàng, nữ nhân luôn là nội tâm hẹp, hơn nữa nàng bất quá là hộ vệ hắn, không chịu làm hắn chịu một chút ủy khuất. Chính là sau lại nàng đối lão mụ tử cũng nói nói như vậy, hắn không khỏi muốn phát giận can thiệp. Lại có một lần, hắn nghe thấy nàng hướng tám tuổi tuệ anh tố oan, hắn không lên tiếng, không lâu liền đem tuệ anh đưa đến trong trường học đi nội trú. Vì thế trong nhà càng thêm tĩnh khẽ khẽ lên.

Yên li  
Được táo bón chứng, mỗi ngày ở trong phòng tắm ngồi xuống ngồi trên mấy cái giờ —— chỉ có lúc ấy là có thể danh chính ngôn thuận mà không làm việc, không nói lời nào, không tư tưởng; còn lại thời điểm nàng cũng không nói lời nào, không tư tưởng, nhưng là trong lòng luôn có điểm bất an, nơi nơi đi một chút, không tin tức, chỉ có ở màu trắng trong phòng tắm nàng là định rồi tâm, sinh căn. Nàng cúi đầu nhìn chính mình tuyết trắng bụng, trắng phau phau một mảnh, khi thì phồng lên chút, khi thì bẹp đi vào, rốn kiểu dáng cũng sửa biến, có đôi khi là ngọt tịnh vô biểu tình Hy Lạp tượng đá đôi mắt, có đôi khi là xông ra nộ mục, có đôi khi là tà giáo thần phật đôi mắt, trong mắt có một loại hiểm ác mỉm cười, nhưng mà thực đáng yêu, khóe mắt cong cong, phiết ra nếp nhăn nơi khoé mắt.

Chấn bảo mang yên li đi xem bác sĩ, dựa theo báo chí thượng quảng cáo mua thuốc cho nàng ăn, sau lại cảm thấy nàng không lắm nhiệt tâm, phảng phất là tình nguyện lưu trữ điểm này bệnh, hiệp lấy tự trọng. Hắn cũng liền mặc kệ.

Lần nọ hắn đại biểu xưởng phương mời khách ăn cơm trưa, là hoàng mai thiên, còn không có rời đi văn phòng đã đổ mưa. Hắn mướn xe đâu về đến nhà đi lấy áo mưa, trên đường không khỏi nghĩ lại tới từ trước, ở tại kiều nhuỵ gia, ngày đó bởi vì hạ hai điểm vũ, thiên khí thay đổi, chạy trở về lên mặt y, kia nhưng kỷ niệm một ngày. Xuống xe đi vào đại môn, vẫn luôn vây quanh ở hồi ức nhàn nhạt sầu bi. Đi vào vừa thấy, áo mưa không ở trên giá áo. Hắn trong lòng phanh nhảy dựng, phảng phất mười năm trước sự lại lần nữa sống lại đây. Hắn hướng khách trong phòng đi, trong lòng tiếp tục thình thịch nhảy, có một loại kỳ dị mệnh chú định cảm giác. Tay ấn ở khách thất môn nút thượng, mở cửa, yên li ở khách trong phòng, còn có cái may vá, đứng ở sô pha kia một đầu. Hết thảy đều là quen thuộc, chấn bảo đem tâm buông xuống, không biết sao bỗng dưng lại đề ra đi lên. Hắn cảm thấy khẩn trương, không có khác duyên cớ, nhất định là bởi vì trong phòng mặt khác hai người cảm thấy khẩn trương.

Yên li hỏi: “Ở nhà ăn cơm sao?” Chấn bảo nói: “Không, ta chính là trở về lấy kiện áo mưa.” Hắn nhìn xem ghế trên đặt may vá tay nải, không có một chút ẩm ướt tích tử, này vũ đã hạ không ngừng một cái giờ. May vá trên chân cũng không có mặc giày đi mưa. May vá cho hắn vừa thấy, như là hôn đầu, đi qua đi từ trong bao quần áo rút ra một quản thước tới thế yên li đo kích cỡ. Yên li hướng chấn bảo mỏng manh mà làm thủ thế nói: “Áo mưa treo ở phòng bếp lối đi nhỏ hong khô.” Nàng kia bộ dáng như là muốn đẩy ra may vá đi lấy áo mưa, nhưng mà rốt cuộc không nhúc nhích, đứng ở nơi đó bị hắn đo lường.

Chấn bảo thực biết, cùng một nữ nhân phát sinh quan hệ lúc sau, làm trò người lại đụng vào thân thể của nàng, kia biểu tình hoàn toàn là hai dạng khác biệt, cực kỳ rõ ràng. Chấn bảo mắt lạnh nhìn hai người bọn họ. Vũ đại bạch môi dính sát vào ở cửa kính thượng, phun khí, bên ngoài là một mảnh lãnh cùng hồ đồ, bên trong quan đến nghiêm nghiêm, hết sức thân thiết mà có thể cảm thấy trong phòng có như vậy ba người.

Chấn bảo chính mình là cao cao tại thượng, nhìn này một đôi không có kinh nghiệm gian phu dâm phụ. Hắn không bao giờ hiểu: “Như thế nào có thể cùng như vậy một người?” Này may vá tuy còn trẻ tuổi, đã có điểm gù lưng, sắc mặt nhợt nhạt, sau đầu lược có mấy cái bệnh chốc đầu sẹo, nhìn qua cũng chính là một cái may vá.

Chấn bảo đi đến lấy hắn áo mưa mặc vào, một đường khấu nút tử, trở lại phòng khách tới, may vá đã không còn nữa. Chấn bảo hướng yên li nói: “Chờ lát nữa ta không chừng khi nào trở về, cơm chiều không cần chờ ta.” Yên li đón nhận tiến đến đáp ứng, tựa hồ còn có điểm hoảng hốt, một đôi tay không chỗ an bài, nóng lòng phải làm điểm sự, thuận tay vê khai vô tuyến điện. Lại là quốc ngữ tin tức báo cáo thời điểm, trong phòng tràn ngập một cái khác nam tử thanh âm. Chấn bảo cảm thấy hắn không nói gì tất yếu, xoay người đi ra ngoài, một đường khấu nút tử. Không biết như thế nào có như vậy nhiều nút tử.

Khách trong phòng đại sưởng môn, nghe thấy vô tuyến điện kia chính trực trong sáng nam tử chậm rãi lên tiếng, đều là hắn có lý. Chấn bảo thầm nghĩ: “Ta đãi nàng không tồi nha! Ta không yêu nàng, chính là ta không có gì thực xin lỗi nàng địa phương. Ta đãi nàng không thể tính hỏng rồi. Hạ tiện đồ vật, ước chừng nàng biết chính mình quá không được, cần thiết tìm cái so nàng lại hạ tiện. Tới an ủi nàng chính mình. Chính là ta đãi nàng tốt như vậy, tốt như vậy ——”

Trong phòng yên li đại khái vẫn là tâm thần không yên, bang mà một tiếng, đem vô tuyến điện đóng lại. Chấn bảo đứng ở cổng tò vò tử, lập tức như là nghẹn họng khí, nếu người nghe đóng lại vô tuyến điện, radio thượng thao thao nói người có thể biết đến lời nói, liền có cái loại cảm giác này —— đột nhiên tắc nghẽn, trướng buồn hư không. Hắn đứng ở giai duyên thượng, đối mặt ngày mưa phố, lập một hồi, xe kéo lại đây đâu sinh ý, hắn không mặc cả liền ngồi lên lôi đi.

Buổi tối trở về thời điểm, giai duyên thượng yêm một thước thủy, âm thầm trong nước gia phảng phất rất là thay đổi, hắn nhìn cảm thấy thích hợp.

Nhưng là đi vào môn tới, ngửi được kia nghiêm ngặt ấm áp khí vị, màu vàng đèn điện một đường chiếu lên cầu thang, gia vẫn là gia, không có gì hai dạng khác biệt.

Hắn ở cổng lớn cởi ướt đẫm giày vớ, giao cho hầu gái, chính mình xích trên chân lâu đi đến phòng ngủ, lấy tay đi sờ đèn điện chốt mở. Trong phòng tắm điểm đèn, từ kia nửa khai môn vọng đi vào, vàng nhạt bạch tắm gian giống cái hẹp dài trục. Đèn hạ yên li cũng là bản sắc vàng nhạt bạch. Đương nhiên lịch đại mỹ nữ họa chưa từng có áp dụng quá như vậy xấu hổ đề tài —— nàng dẫn theo quần, cong eo, đang muốn đứng lên, tóc từ trên mặt thẳng khoác xuống dưới, đã thay đổi đất trống tiểu hoa áo ngủ, áo ngắn ôm đến cao cao, một nửa đè ở cằm hạ, quần ngủ mập mạp mà đôi ở chân trên mặt, trung gian lộ ra thật dài một đoạn bạch tằm dường như thân hình. Nếu là ở nước Mỹ, có lẽ có thể làm thực tốt giấy bản quảng cáo, chính là chấn bảo vội vàng thoáng nhìn, chỉ cảm thấy ở nhà thường trung có một loại dơ bẩn, giống ngày mưa tóc khoa cảm giác, hi ướt, phát ra ông úc nhân khí.

Hắn khai phòng ngủ đèn, yên li thấy hắn đã trở lại, vội vàng hỏi: “Trên chân lộng ướt không có?” Chấn bảo lên tiếng nói: “Lập tức đến rửa chân.” Yên li nói: “Ta liền ra tới. Ta kêu dư mẹ nấu nước đi.” Chấn bảo nói: “Nàng ở thiêu.” Yên li giặt sạch tay ra tới, dư mẹ cũng đem ấm nước xách tới. Chấn bảo đánh cái hắt xì, dư mẹ nói: “Cảm lạnh bãi! Cần phải giữ cửa nhốt lại?” Chấn bảo đóng cửa một mình ở trong phòng tắm, trời mưa thật sự đại, quá lạp lạp đánh ở cửa kính thượng.

Bồn tắm phóng một chậu không biết cái gì hoa, khai đủ, là kiều nộn hoàng, tuy không xối đến vũ, cũng như là cảm thấy vũ khí, chậu rửa chân liền đặt ở chậu hoa cách vách, chấn bảo ngồi ở bồn tắm bên cạnh, khom lưng rửa chân, tiểu tâm không đem nước ấm bắn đến hoa đóa thượng, cúi đầu thời điểm cũng nghe thấy một chút cố ý vô tình thanh hương. Hắn đem một chân gác ở đầu gối, dùng khăn mặt lau làm mỗi một cái ngón chân, bỗng nhiên thương tiếc chính mình lên. Hắn nhìn chính mình da thịt, không giống như là chính mình đang xem, mà giống là chính mình ở ngoài một cái ái nhân, thật sâu bi thương, cảm thấy hắn bạch đạp hư chính mình.

Hắn lê dép lê ra tới, đứng ở cửa sổ ra bên ngoài xem. Vũ đã nhỏ không ít, dần dần ngừng. Trên đường thành hà, nước gợn ảnh ngược một trản đèn đường, giống liên tiếp bắn ra đi liền không có bạch kim đầu mũi tên. Chiếc xe hành quá, “Phô lạp phô lạp” kéo bạch lạn bọt sóng, khổng tước bình dường như triển khai, che đèn đường bóng dáng. Bạch khổng tước bình dần dần toát ra sao Kim, khổng tước cái đuôi tiệm trường tiệm đạm, xe đi qua, như cũ dư lại bạch kim đầu mũi tên, ở trong tối hoàng trên sông bắn ra đi liền đã không có, bắn ra đi liền không có.  
Chấn bảo bắt tay chống cửa kính, tinh tường cảm thấy chính mình tay, chính mình hô hấp, thật sâu bi thương. Hắn nhớ tới tủ chén có một lọ Brandy rượu, lấy tới, đổ tràn đầy một pha lê ly, mặt hướng ngoại đứng ở cửa sổ chậm rãi hạp. Yên li đi đến hắn sau lưng, nói: “Là hẳn là uống khẩu Brandy ấm áp bụng, bằng không thật muốn cảm lạnh.” Brandy nhiệt khí xông thẳng đến trên mặt hắn, hắn biến thành hoả nhãn kim tinh, rớt quá mức tới căm ghét mà nhìn nàng một cái. Hắn chán ghét như vậy ân cần nhiều lời, đặc biệt chán ghét chính là: Nàng phảng phất ở sau lưng nhìn trộm, xem hắn biết nhiều ít.

Về sau hai cái tuần nội yên li vẫn luôn nhìn trộm hắn, ước chừng cho rằng hắn cũng không có sửa thường địa phương, cảm thấy hắn cũng không có khả nghi, nàng cũng cứ yên tâm xuống dưới, dần dần mà đã quên nàng chính mình có cái gì nhưng che dấu. Liền chấn bảo cũng nghi nghi hoặc hoặc lên, phảng phất nàng căn bản không có bất luận cái gì bí mật. Giống hai phiến nhắm chặt bạch môn, hai bên âm âm điểm đèn, ở cánh đồng bát ngát ban đêm, liều mình mà gõ cửa, kết luận môn sau lưng đã xảy ra mưu sát án. Nhưng mà đem nhóm mở ra đi vào đi, không có mưu sát án, liền phòng ốc đều không có, chỉ nhìn thấy hi tinh hạ một mảnh mây mù dày đặc cỏ dại —— kia thật là đáng sợ.

Chấn bảo hiện tại thường thường uống rượu, ở bên ngoài công khai mà chơi nữ nhân, không giống từ trước, còn có rất nhiều cố kỵ. Hắn say khướt về nhà, hoặc là đơn giản không trở lại. Yên li luôn có nàng chính mình giải thích, nói hắn tân thêm rất nhiều đẩy không xong xã giao. Nàng không bao giờ chịu thừa nhận này cùng nàng có quan hệ. Nàng cố chấp về phía chính mình giải thích, đến sau lại, hắn phóng đãng dần dần lộ rõ đến lừa không được người trình độ, nàng lại hướng người giải thích, mỉm cười, trung tâm mà vì hắn che dấu. Nhân chi chấn bảo tuy rằng ở bên ngoài nháo đến không ra gì, chỉ kém đem kỹ nữ hướng trong nhà mang, mọi người xem hắn vẫn là cái đỉnh thiên lập địa người tốt.

Liên tiếp hạ một tháng vũ. Có một ngày, lão mụ tử nói hắn phóng lụa sam tẩy rụt, muốn đem sát thực tế buông xuống. Chấn bảo ngồi ở trên giường xuyên vớ, thực tùy tiện bộ dáng, nói: “Làm may vá cầm đi phóng một phóng bãi.” Dư mẹ nói: “May vá đã lâu không tới. Không biết xuống nông thôn đi không có.” Chấn bảo trong lòng tưởng: “Nga? Liền dễ dàng như vậy liền cắt đứt sao? Một chút cảm tình cũng không có —— thật là xấu xa!” Hắn lại hỏi: “Như thế nào? Tết Đoan Ngọ không có tới thu trướng sao?” Dư mẹ nói: “Là tiểu đồ đệ tới.”

Này dư mẹ ở nhà hắn đãi ba năm, nàng đem áo ngắn quần điệp đặt ở mép giường thượng vỗ nhẹ nhẹ nó một chút, tuy rằng không triều hắn xem, trên mặt kia ôn hòa già nua mỉm cười lại mang theo điểm an ủi ý vị. Chấn bảo nóng giận.

Chiều hôm đó hắn mang theo cái nữ nhân đi ra ngoài chơi, cố ý đâu về đến nhà tới bắt tiền. Nữ nhân ngồi ở xe ba bánh thượng đẳng hắn. Tân tình thời tiết, trên đường thủy còn không có lui, màu vàng trong sông có dương ngô đồng bao quanh bóng dáng. Đối phố vùng tiểu hồng phòng tử, cây xanh mang theo thanh vựng, ống khói toát ra ướt hoàng yên, thấp thấp phi. Chấn bảo cầm tiền ra tới, đem dương dù đánh vào trên mặt nước, bắn nữ nhân một thân thủy. Nữ nhân hét lên, hắn vượt đến xe ba bánh thượng, ha ha cười, cảm thấy một loại ướt át bẩn thỉu vui sướng. Ngẩng đầu nhìn sang trên lầu cửa sổ, ước chừng là yên li đứng ở cửa sổ hướng ra phía ngoài xem, như là trong phòng tắm trên tường dán một khối có hoàng tí cũ đem mệt ti đĩa trà, lại giống một cái nhợt nhạt bạch cái đĩa, trái tim dính một vòng trà ô. Chấn bảo lại đem dương dù triều thủy thượng đánh —— đánh nát nó! Đánh nát nó

Tạp không xong hắn tự tạo gia, hắn thê, hắn nữ nhi, ít nhất hắn có thể tạp toái chính hắn. Dương dù đập vào thủy thượng, tanh lãnh bùn lầy bay đến trên mặt hắn tới, hắn lại cảm thấy như vậy người yêu dường như thương tiếc, nhưng đồng thời, có khác một cái ý chí kiên cường chính mình đứng ở người yêu đối diện, cùng nàng lôi kéo, lôi kéo, giãy giụa —— phi tạp toái hắn không thể, phi tạp toái hắn không thể

Xe ba bánh ở cuộn sóng trung chạy, thủy bắn triều bên người kia nữ nhân giày da bóp da cùng quần áo, nàng nháo muốn hắn bồi. Chấn bảo cười, một bàn tay ôm nàng, vẫn là đi bát thủy.

Từ nay về sau, liền yên li cũng vô pháp thế hắn biện hộ. Chấn bảo không lấy tiền trở về dưỡng gia, nữ nhi đi học không có học phí, mỗi ngày ăn sáng tiền đều thành vấn đề. Yên li lúc này đảo biến thành một cái dũng cảm tiểu phụ nhân, mau 30 người, nàng đột nhiên trưởng thành lên, lời nói cũng nói được lưu loát êm tai, thao thao hướng người khóc lóc kể lể: “Như vậy đi xuống như thế nào được a! Thật là muốn ta mệnh —— một nhà già trẻ dựa hắn một người, hắn như vậy đi xuống trong xưởng sự tình cũng muốn đánh mất…… Điên tâm dường như, nếu không liền không trở lại, vừa trở về liền đánh người tạp đồ vật. Mấy năm nay, hắn không phải là người như vậy nha! Lưu tiên sinh ngươi thay ta ngẫm lại, ngươi thay ta ngẫm lại, kêu ta cuộc sống này như thế nào quá?”

Yên li hiện tại lập tức có lòng tự trọng, có xã hội địa vị, có đồng tình cùng hữu nghị. Chấn lưu giữ một ngày buổi tối về nhà tới, nàng ngồi ở phòng khách cùng đốc bảo nói chuyện, đương nhiên là nói hắn, thấy hắn liền không mở miệng. Nàng ăn mặc một thân hắc, ánh đèn hạ nhìn ra ưu thương trên mặt hơi có chút nếp nhăn, nhưng vẫn cứ trừu một loại vững vàng mỹ. Chấn bảo cũng không hướng đài chụp ghế, đi vào đi cùng đốc bảo gật đầu hàn huyên, châm thượng một chi thuốc lá, thong dong ngồi xuống nói chuyện một hồi thời cuộc cùng cổ phiếu, sau đó nói mệt mỏi muốn đi ngủ sớm một chút, một người trước lên lầu đi. Yên li quả thực không hiểu đây là chuyện gì xảy ra, phảng phất nàng vừa rồi nói dối, rất khó tăng thêm giải thích.

Đốc bảo đi rồi lúc sau, chấn bảo nghe thấy yên li vào phòng tới, mới bước vào cửa phòng, hắn liền đem tiểu trên tủ đèn bàn bình thuỷ đảo qua quét xuống đất đi, rộng mở lãng ngã đến dập nát. Hắn khom lưng nhặt khởi đèn bàn thiết đĩa, hợp với dây điện hướng nàng ném qua đi, nàng vội vàng phản thân hướng ra phía ngoài trốn. Chấn bảo cảm thấy nàng hoàn toàn bị đánh bại, đắc ý cực kỳ, đứng ở nơi đó không tiếng động mà cười, lẳng lặng cười từ hắn trong mắt chảy ra, giống nước mắt dường như chảy vẻ mặt.

Lão mụ tử cầm điều chổi cùng cái ky đứng ở cửa trương trương, chấn bảo đóng cửa lại, nàng liền không dám gần đây. Chấn bảo ở trên giường ngủ hạ, thẳng đến nửa đêm, bị muỗi cắn tỉnh, lên bật đèn. Sàn nhà ở giữa nằm yên li một đôi giày thêu, mang chút bát tự thức, một con trước chút, một con sau chút, giống có một cái không dám hiện hình quỷ sợ hãi hướng hắn đi tới, năn nỉ. Chấn bảo ngồi ở mép giường thượng, nhìn hồi lâu. Lại nằm xuống thời điểm, hắn thở dài, cảm thấy hắn ngày cũ thiện lương không khí một chút một chút vụng trộm đến gần, vây quanh hắn. Vô số ưu phiền cùng trách nhiệm cùng muỗi cùng ong ong phi vòng, đinh hắn, mút vào hắn.

Ngày hôm sau rời giường, chấn bảo hối cải để làm người mới, lại thay đổi người tốt.


End file.
